Guardian Angel
by ifly123
Summary: This is a series about Arthur and Gwen. In a time of magic and battles, a great Kingdom is on the edge of a new era. One that will bring prosperity to the land. But the journey toward it, and the destiny it holds is in the hands of a young prince and his princess. This follows from pre-marriage/courting to the married life. Enjoy! #Chapters have been updated #ratings may differ
1. Chapter 1

The cold November air chilled Guinevere's cheeks as she made her trek through the lower town to her small home. She wanted nothing more than to sit by her small hearth and enjoy the peace and quiet. She smiled to herself as she thought about her betrothed, Arthur.

Their day had been filled with chaos, moving swiftly from meeting to meeting. Gwen barely had time to smile, or so she felt.

She soon reached her home. The small house was somehow still warm from the morning fire. Gwen sighed as she shut the door and nearly fell into a chair. Her mind was filled with nothing but the image of herself in bed, asleep.

She quickly changed into a pair of night pants and an over sized shirt, which she had been given to her from Arthur. Although she was to be "mending it", he had really given it to her because it was thick and good for the cold weather. She smiled as she put it on, it stilled smelled like him.

She moved to her bed and was about to slide into the blankets when she heard an awful sound. It sounded like the entire world was collapsing in on itself. She sat up right, jumped out of her bed and in one swift movement pulled off her night shirt and put on her hunting shirt and coat, slid on her boots and headed out the door grabbing a sword as she left.

Her eyes immediately went to the sky. To her dismay, circling above her head was a dragon preparing to strike at another helpless person or house. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Arthur and his knights were busy fortifying Camelot. Arthur had sent out a party to collect the town's people and the wounded and bring them to the palace where Gaius was awaiting them. He was in the side the entrance to the palace giving instructions to Elyan, Percival, Gwaine, and Merlin. He looked to the knights first.

"You three, take four knights with each of you and go to different sections of the lower town, I want all of the homes evacuated. At least until we find out why this is happening and where the dragon is aiming for." The knights nodded back to him and swiftly went on their way.

"Merlin," Arthur said turning to him, "I want you to keep an eye out for the Knights and Guinevere. The knights may need you to show people to the citadel if there is a lot of people at once. If you do not see Gwen soon, come and tell me." Arthur eyes had pleading in them. Merlin knew that he valued the life of his future queen as much as he valued his own, if not more.

"Of course, sire" Merlin said, quickly leaving the prince to his work.

Arthur quickly summoned a few knights and headed for the square. He wanted to see for himself how bad it really was.

Gwen~

She ran through the streets of the city, directing those that were confused or lost to the palace, knowing that's where Arthur wanted them to be. She was running through a street and made it to the main square. She was about to turn in the direction of a screaming voice, but instead she was greeted with a cloud of smoke and a sharp pain in her head. She fell to the ground, unconscious.

Arthur~

He still had seen no sign of Gwen. His heart was racing. The lower town had been evacuated. The death toll was at a mere 17. Not horrible, but still too large for his liking. That number did not even count the wounded, which was a much higher number.

Arthur ran through the lower down and started for the palace. He then heard a voice calling his name. He quickened his pace and saw Merlin running toward him.

"What's happened now?" Arthur's voice was more frightened than angry and annoyed. Merlin's face was nearly white and he was sweating and breathing heavily.

"I can't find Gwen." Merlin said, placing his hands on his knees.

Arthur, although already out of breath and exhausted, stopped breathing and felt his knees weaken.

"What do you mean you can't find her?" His voice cracked.

"I have looked everywhere, the lower square and the palace. One of the girls said she was helping people out of the lower town to the palace. Elena said she saw her running into the square but I have no idea where she would be. The main square is a disaster." Merlin looked at Arthur. He was helpless; Arthur knew that he was showing that he was scared, but he no longer cared.

Arthur left Merlin standing there. He ran straight for the square. He held back the tears that were piercing his eyes. He had to save Gwen. Soon he was skidding into the main square. His eyes darted about at the figures spread across the cobble stone square. He was about to go look somewhere else when he saw a familiar shirt. A little darker than cream, the shirt was long sleeved and a vest of animal skin covered it at the shoulder: Guinevere.

She was lying almost lifeless on the street, buried in debris. Her chest was slowly moving up and down, but she remained unconscious. As Arthur approached her he could see a dark bruise already forming on the rights side of her forehead, and cuts along her hands and face. As he uncovered her she opened her eyes. She tried to speak, but could only murmur his name.

"Arthur." Her voice was hoarse with fatigue.

"Shh- my love, I have you." He said calmly to her as he scooped her into his arms. She barely put her arms around his neck before going unconscious again. He quickly ran toward the palace. He made for an empty makeshift bed that had been set up in the corridor.

Merlin entered moments after he did. He told Arthur to go help the knights, worrying about Gwen wasn't going to help. He and Gaius would take good care of her. Arthur, although reluctantly, listened and ran to see his knights.

After another hour of shooting arrows and rocks with catapults, the dragon left Camelot alone. Arthur and the knights were exhausted. They gave the ok for the town's people to return to their homes. Not much damage was done to the lower town or to Camelot on a whole, but one the outer towers of the castle had been nearly destroyed and the square was a mess, both problems could easily be fixed.

Arthur ran to the place where he had left Merlin and Gwen, only to be greeted by Elyan. He looked at Elyan with terror in his eyes. He was about to speak when Elyan smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, but Elyan already knew what he wanted to know.

"I put her in your chambers, Gaius is with her." Elyan gave Arthur an assuring nod as he walked away.

Arthur sighed with relief. He quickly turned and headed to his chambers. He had no idea of her condition, but he knew that, in the end, she was going to be alright.

He entered his room to see Gaius administering some kind of ointment onto Gwen forehead. When Gaius heard him enter the room he turned and smiled. He was soon finished and approached the young prince.

"She will be fine, you highness." He smiled, "she should be awake very soon, but her head will hurt quite a bit. So don't talk too loudly and make sure she does not oversleep. Just to be safe." The old man gave him a kind, fatherly smile. As he left the room, Arthur turned to him,

"Thank you for everything you did, Gaius." The old just smiled as he pulled the door shut.

Arthur made his way to the bed where Gwen laid, sleeping. He pulled a chair next to the bed so that he could be near her. He took her hand in his and gently kissed her fingers. He let a tear slip out of his eye, seeing how helpless she looked.

He laid his head down beside her willing her to wake up. After a few moments, she began to move.

She winced in pain as her turned from her back to her side. She opened her eyes to see Arthur standing there. Tears filled his eyes and small smile encompassing his mouth. She smiled back, weakly.

"Thank you for saving me." She weakly and putting he hand on his cheek. "You're my guardian angel."

He smiled back. He kissed her forehead and spoke quietly, "I will save you a thousand times over again, you're my true love. I would do anything for you to be safe. Even if it means risking my life."

She looked at him as tears filled her eyes, she was overwhelmed with love for this strong, yet incredibly humble man. They sat they just looking at each other for a long time. Not wanting to end this moment together.

"I love you, Arthur." Gwen said, breaking the beautiful silence.

"I love you, too Guinevere." He said kissing her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you all for the AMAZING reviews! I really appreciate them! THANK YOU! Enjoy this story, I will be posting another chapter soon. Sorry for the wait! Also: if you have anything you want to happen in a drabble let me know. And would you like to see more romance and only Arwen or is some funny fluff (like in this chapter) good? Thanks for reading enjoy!

* * *

The light of the autumn sun shone lightly through the heavy curtains. Arthur Pendragon had barely slept at all in the past week. With hunting for mythical creatures, fighting in a tournament (which he won), making sure Camelot stays safe and trying to impress…_her_, he was completely exhausted.

When Arthur finally drew enough strength to sit up, he was immediately pulled back down to the bed. He was week, he was tired, and he was…hungry. He groaned in anguish.

A few moments later Arthur heard the door open. After letting his eyes shut once more he did not have the strength to open them again. Instead he just spoke, "Merlin?" He sounded even more pitiful than he thought.

"Oh good your…somewhat awake." Merlin said smiling, as he placed some soup on Arthur's table. Arthur just groaned as he made to get out of his bed. He was aching all over. He hadn't been this sore in a long time.

"What happened last night?" Arthur finally said, not really remembering anything after his father telling him to go to bed.

Merlin laughed. "Your father sent you to bed. Then you passed out while I was talking to you." He shot him a slight glare.

"Ugh," he groaned, "I hurt…EVERYWHERE." Arthur said as he walked to the table.

"Perhaps you should stay inside today." Merlin said stepping back and looking at his scowling face. "I don't think it would be a good idea for you to be walking around, being as sore as you are that is." Merlin was his best friend, and even something like a brother, who would offer his, most of the time, helpful advice. This time, it was helpful.

"I suppose that's not all bad," Arthur thought, "the knights can have the day off, and then I can sleep. Perhaps—"Arthur heard someone burst through his door, he swiftly stood and turned toward the sound, ignoring his soreness. Leon stood in the door, Gwaine followed close behind.

"Arthur," Leon began, his face distorted and he had the look of a frightened boy.

"What's happened?" Arthur said, ignoring the pain in his body he moved to approach the men.

"Your father is in an Audience with the King of Mercia." Leon said as fire flashed in his eyes. Arthur could feel the anger growing inside of him. Mercia had once arrested Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, and Morgana because one of their Knights thought they were acting suspiciously when they were riding back from Ealdor.

Things had not been the same between the two Kingdoms since. He let out an aggravated yell. "What is he thinking? Does he have _any_ idea what they caused us?" He screamed as he turned to go change his shirt.

Merlin looked at the knights and he knew that his expression was shocked from their faces. Uther scared him, the king of Mercia scared him, and Lord knows Gaius scared him, albeit Gwen even scared him at times. But nothing, _nothing_, on planet earth was as bad as when Arthur Pendragon was angry with you. Prepare to die, your journey has ended, you stop, here.

Arthur was mumbling angry gibberish from behind the screen. He came out from behind it with his boots on and a clean white shirt and black trousers. His ears were red and his fists were clenched. Yep, he was extremely angry.

The knights moved aside to let the prince by, without being forced. Gwaine looked at Merlin with a sly grin on his face. Merlin rolled his eyes. The next few moments were going to be crazy.

As the five of them practically ran, in Merlin terms that is, to the small meeting room. The knights explained that the king had rode in early that morning with two knights; he demanded to see Uther immediately.

Arthur's face and ears were getting redder by the second. Within a matter of minutes they had navigated through the castle and were around the corner from the meeting room. Arthur stood in front of the doors. The knights, and Merlin, were arranged behind him. He nodded at each one of them. He opened the doors to see the two kings in a deep discussion, with food set before them.

"What's this about?" Arthur tried not to sound as annoyed as he really felt. Surprisingly, the knights, Merlin, and Arthur looked calm.

"Arthur," Uther looked at his son then set down his goblet. "We have a matter of extreme importance on our hands." Uther looked with sorrow at his fellow king.

Arthur crossed his arms over his chest and waited. "But first," Uther stood and ushered for another servant, "we must let Antony rest a while." The king nodded gratefully, walking past Arthur, Merlin and the knights. When he was gone, Merlin and the knights took that as their cue to leave. When the door was shut, Arthur put his head back and threw his arms open dramatically.

"Kill me now. Just go ahead and run me through." He shouted. Uther laughed at first, and then he suffocated the laughter. But Arthur was serious, "What have you done this time father?" He asked again annoyed.

"Antony and Mercia are in a predicament…" That's all he needed to say. Arthur was set off when the knights came into his room, now he was exploding. Uther proposed that Camelot help Mercia fight in a war against Carleon.

Through the door on the other side, Merlin, Leon, and Gwaine winced at Arthur's shouts.

"How could you? Are you blind? Half of Camelot was nearly destroyed beyond repair a month and a half ago; _annnd_ nearly a third of _my _knights were killed fighting. How in the world do you expect me to dive into another war?" Arthur was hurt and angry. He thought his father to be far less foolish.

"I understand that you may feel pressure. But I assure you, the alliances we make through this war will greatly benefit our future." Uther said calmly.

Arthur nearly spat in disgust. He could not believe his ears.

"Do you not remember what that king put us through?" Arthur's voice was filled with more desperation than anger.

"I am well aware of what happened, but we must put that aside. If Cenred wins the war Camelot may be in grave danger. And that includes all of us." Uther was making a good argument. Arthur did not want to retaliate. If he showed any kind of rebellion of a sign that he did not agree with his father, he would spend a good time in the stocks. But, Uther could see that his son was having trouble succumbing to this decision. He let out a sigh of recognition. "Please, Arthur," he looked at his son. "If for nothing else, then for Camelot."

Arthur looked down at the table, placing his hands on it. "You are the king, I am commanded to obey you." Arthur's eyes grew dark, both with emotion and with anger. "But-" he assured his father before leaving the room, "I will not be the ones to announce this to the Knights. It is your duty. I take no responsibility for putting then in a dangerous position again." And with that he left. Uther was half expecting that reaction. However, he also half expected Arthur to go on a full blown rant. But Arthur was growing, and Uther could tell that he was becoming a different person, and that person would become the next great king.

When Arthur had shut the door he looked at the three men scowling at him. He let out a sad sigh as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry." He said sadly looking down as he started walking back toward his chamber.

Gwaine laughed, "It's not us you should be apologizing too," He looked at Merlin and Leon, they were all thinking the same thing, "we are trained to go into battle in a whim, but a certain woman may not take so lightly to the kings decision." _Guinevere._

Arthur turned around to face them, his face grew pale. He had been put in danger so many times in the past few weeks and months, he had no idea how he was going to break the news to Guinevere. "Oh, dear God. We're getting married next month!" He put his hands to his head.

Leon felt sorry for him, because he would have to do the same thing to Eleanna. Merlin let out a quick chuckle. Gwaine smiled, slyly.

"Yes you laugh, but you don't have to face her." He started walking again.

"Don't worry, Sire." Gwaine chuckled, " Her wrath will only last for a moment."

Arthur sighed. He had to go see her, _now_.

The rest of the day went by without any interesting events. Arthur could only think about his father's decision and how he was going to tell Gwen. When he asked Morgana for advice, she just said, "She will be fine, just don't let her find out from someone else." Seeing how only the two Kings, two knights, a princess, a manservant, and Arthur knew, he was not in grave danger of someone getter to her before him.

Yet, as he made his way down to Gwen's house, he was angry and scared all at once. He gently knocked on the door. He could see her look through the window and smile. He melted a little.

She opened the door and let him in.

"Arthur," She said as he hugged her tightly, "What's wrong?" She could tell something was wrong just by the look in his eyes.

"My father," He sighed, she moved him to sit in a chair while she got some cider, " Gwen, sit." She was scared now. Her face hardened.

"I'm not going to like this am I?" She asked as she sat next to him.

"No." He said with pain and anger in his voice. "My father has volunteered the Knights to go help defend Mercia against Cenred." He looked down, he feared her expression. Yet, when he looked at her, he could see that there was not anger, but there was pain and hurt.

She leaned to put her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. "But," she began, "what about what happened to us? What about was just happened here?" She was angry, but not with Arthur.

He felt his blood boiling again, "I have no idea." He could see that she was scared.

"Guinevere," He said taking one of her hands. "You have no idea how truly sorry I am. I understand that you care about my safety, but I need you to be safe too." He looked deep into her eyes.

" I know," she said as tears ran down her cheeks, " but I was so close to losing you the last time. I don't—" she had to stop. She stood and moved to put her back to him. She did not want him to see her cry. He had been expecting anger, but she was just hurt and scared.

He was at a loss for words. He stood and put his arms around her waist, and buried his head in her neck. He could feel her sobbing, gently. He could feel the tears falling from her eyes to his hands on her waist.

Finally she started to speak, though with shakiness in her voice, "I don't want to lose you. Not when your not even fully mine yet." At this she turned around and put her head to his chest and cried silently. It broke his heart. The wedding was set in the first week of January. Arthur hoped that this didn't conflict with their special day.

After a few moments, he pulled away and put his hand under her chin, "I'm going to be fine. You can't get rid of me that easily." He choked out a laugh.

She looked at him seriously. "Please, take care Arthur." Her eyes were pleading him. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

" I love you." He said gently into her ear.

"I love you, Arthur." She said leaning her wet cheek against his.

They held each other for a moment. Then she released him. She went to an old looking box in her wardrobe, she pulled a white and lavender handkerchief from it. She walked back to him and put it into his hands.

"For luck." She kissed his cheek.

Despite how hard it was, they bade each other goodnight.

If nothing else, Arthur had a piece of Guinevere with him in battle. With that reassurance, he knew that his guardian angel was watching over him, to bring him back to her safely.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Sorry for the wait! Here is another chapter! This is a second part to chapter 2, and some Christmas fluff in it! Let me know if you want another Christmas chapter. Also please review and tell me what you want to happen in future episodes.

Chapter 3 (Part 2 to chapter 2)

The snow outside had been falling steadily all day. It was getting colder and colder by the moment. Most of Camelot was already tucked in and preparing for the worst of the storm.

Guinevere was sitting in Morgana's chamber finishing sowing Morgana's Christmas gown. Even though she was not Morgana's maid anymore, she insisted that she help Morgana. After all it was better than sitting and staring out of a window waiting for the knights and Arthur to come home, or set the finishing touches on a wedding that was now up in the air. She was almost done putting the silver lining on the sleeves when she heard someone come in. She promptly put down her sowing and stood to see who had entered. To her surprise it was not Morgana, but Uther.

"My lord," she said with a slight bow. "Morgana is finishing the preparations for Christmas."

"I did not come here to see Morgana," He said in the tone only a father could have. "I came to see how you were holding up." He spoke with gentleness, the kind that she longed to hear from a father figure.

"Um- I," She didn't know where to begin was he talking about her and Arthur?!

"Gwen I beg you, relax. You are to be my daughter-in-law next month. Let us try to act more like family, hm?" He smiled.

"Well, sire, aside from being rather worried I have been busy with Christmas preparations," She said trying to remain calm and keep her emotions in check.

"Gwen, Arthur asked me to check on you." He looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Oh," She looked down, attempting to remain calm.

"Tell me what you would tell him, if you could?" Uther sat in a chair and motioned for her to sit next to him. She sat and looked at her hands in her lap.

"I miss him. I miss them all." The emotions that she had tried to hide were now coming out. "I fear for what might happen if Cenred seizes Mercia or…" She stopped herself short. She looked up at Uther who had nothing but love in his eyes.

"Gwen, I want you to stay in the castle tonight." His voice was calm and solemn. "Please." He added pleading with her.

"Sire, Thank you for the offer but I do not want to intrude on anyone-" Uther put his hand up to stop Gwen.

"I understand that you may not see this being necessary, but I think it is what's best. I had Merlin go down to check your house; he said that it was frightfully cold." Uther stood. "I will send him with you to collect enough items to sustain you until after the holidays when we can move you into the castle." He gave Gwen a quick nod and started for the door, but stopped as he was about to exit, "And you will be staying in Arthur's chamber." With that he left, not giving Gwen the chance to argue. She sat in awe.

She did not know how long she had been there, but Merlin interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm guessing Uther told you the plan?" He said with a cheeky grin that made him all the more lovable.

"I suppose I do not have a choice." She said smiling though her blushed cheeks. "He _told_ me I was to sleep in Arthur's chamber." She said almost in disbelief.

Merlin just smiled at her. "Arthur told him in his letter that he needed to take care of you." He walked closer to her.

"Letter?" She thought to herself, "Oh, I see! I can't believe that!" She was dumfounded. She started to put everything away. She was bustling around getting everything ready for Morgana to go to bed when Morgana came in.

"Gwen, you need to go! It's almost dark out and you have yet to go to your house!" She started pushing Gwen out of the room as Merlin led the way, laughing to herself.

"How on earth- did you know about this?" Gwen asked looking between Merlin and Morgana.

"Of course I did. Now shoo!" She gave Gwen one last push and with a smile she bade them goodnight.

Merlin Practically pushed and pulled Gwen through the castle toward her house. They were only there for a few moments. Enough time for her to get her bags and some other necessities. Soon they were back at the palace and walking to Arthur's chambers. Gwen still could not believe that she would be sleeping in the palace. Let alone in Arthur's (yes he was her betrothed but still) chamber.

Merlin opened the door for her. She walked in and saw the fire lit and the room perfectly warm. Merlin, who had been carrying her bags, put them down by the trunk that was at the end of the bed.

"Well, if you are not in need of anything else, please excuse me." Merlin said with a quick bow. As he began to jog to the door, he quickly turned around and jogged back to Gwen. He pulled a letter out of his pocket and bowed as he handed it to her. With that Merlin left the room, closing the door behind him.

Everything was puzzling Gwen. She pulled out a chair from the table and slumped into it. She had little time to think about everything that had been happening. Arthur left a month ago to help Mercia withstand Cenred and his army. She had kept herself busy, which was all she could do from thinking about how much she missed Arthur and the knights, including Elyan. She was confused, it had been cold last week, but Uther had not asked her to stay in the castle. _What is going on?_ She asked herself.

She fingered the letter than she held in her hand. She was guessing it was from Arthur. Tears stung the backs of her eyes. She was not just worried, she did not just miss him, and she was not just gliding through life knowing that everything was going to be alright.

No. She was worried sick. She hadn't slept more than three hours a night since the first word came, two weeks after the knights left. She was crying every time she walked into her dark abandoned home. She longed for Arthur to hug her and tell her that all would be fine again. She looked at the ring she wore on the chain around her neck. She had instead that while she worked it would not be a distraction. Tears streamed down her face now. She looked again to the letter in her hand. She carefully peeled off the red wax that held it shut. She opened it and began to read.

_My dear Guinevere,_

_I trust that while you read this letter, you are safe and warm. I understand that you may be smiling while reading, but also bewildered. I sent word to my father, Merlin, and Morgana requesting that you be taken care of you, and that you would be staying in the castle while I was away. _

_After I received your last letter, I feared that you were suffering greatly. I know you Guinevere, you are most likely not sleeping more than a few hours each night, and you haven't been eating properly. You cry when you are alone and you need someone to tell you everything will be alright. _

_Please understand that I want nothing more than to hold you and tell you that all will be well soon enough. But all I can do is tell you everything will be well. I will be home for Christmas, I swear it. I know that it may seem like something small, but that is what I want._

_I want you to be safe and sound. I trust that you are somewhere where someone can make sure that you sleep and you do not worry yourself sick. Stay safe my love.  
_

_I love you, my dear Guinevere. I will see you soon. _

_Your Arthur. _

Just as Arthur suspected, she was laughing and crying. She loved that boy more than anyone could ever know or understand. She wiped away the tears from her cheeks and eyes. She went to her bag and pulled out her night dress. She changed cloths, took down her hair, and climbed into bed.

After four nights she still read the letter before letting herself fall asleep. She read the letter again before setting on the trunk on the end of the bed.

She rolled over and snuggled into the blankets and sheets. Arthur's scent was everywhere. She was both comforted and crushed by the reminder. She felt a few tears slip out of her eyes while she began to fall into delirium. Thinking of Arthur returning to her.

* * *

Arthur felt his heart tighten as he remembered sealing the letters. After he had been gone for an entire month he received a letter from his father of all people depicting the urgency of Gwen. He wanted nothing more than to hold Guinevere, hug his father, his best friend, and his sister. He asked his father to make sure she was safe and actually sleeping at night. Seeing that she was not moved into the palace yet, it was difficult to keep an eye on her. He looked at Gwaine who only smiled. A few hours ago Cenred and King Antony of Mercia signed a treaty. Meaning that Arthur and his knights could return home. But they did not know how long it would take them.

He had sent the letter more than a week ago. He only hoped that she had been sleeping well and would be rested by the time he returned.

He bade the king farewell and mounted his horse. He rode quickly out of the city and toward Camelot.

They had been riding for several hours before they saw the first glimpses of Camelot. It was Christmas Eve, and Arthur wanted to wake up on Christmas morning and hold Guinevere while wishing her Merry Christmas. He had been fighting and protecting people for so long. He just wanted to hold and protect the one person that means the world to him.

The moon was almost in the middle of the night sky when they rode into the main square. Telling Arthur that is was about eleven o'clock.

As they rode in, his father came out to meet him with merlin on his tale. Arthur smiled as he embraced his father. Merlin smiled cheekily at the two men, and then as Arthur hugged him as well.

"It's good to see you back, my son" Uther said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"It's good to be back." Arthur said looking at his father in admiration.

" Gwen is in your chamber, Merlin checked on her and she is asleep, for now." Uther had a hint of sadness in his voice at the last part of the statement.

"Has it been that bad? I knew I was right, but still." Arthur looked at Merlin, then back at his father. Uther also looked at Merlin.

"Arthur, it is what you thought. She does not sleep more than a few hours and when she wakes she is normally startled and frightened." Merlin was sad when he told his friend the news.

Arthur sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"You should go to her and make sure she is alright, After all, it would make a wonderful Christmas present." Uther urged with a smile.

With that, and a nod, Arthur made his way to his chambers. Where he knew Guinevere would be waiting.

When he reached his chamber Merlin stopped him before he could open the door.

"Wait Arthur" He said out of breath, " Let's take of your armor so that she does not wake up."

" Good idea, thank you Merlin." Arthur said as Merlin led him to another room.

Between the two of them the Armor was off soon and Arthur was changed into a clean pair of trousers and ready for a goodnights sleep.

He thanked Merlin again before going into his chamber.

He smiled at the warm fire. He moved his head and saw a lump in his bed. He smiled again and felt his heart tighten in his chest. _There she is_. He thought. He quietly made his way to the bed. He carefully pulled back the blankets and climbed in.

Arthur scooted closer to Guinevere, who was facing away from him. He put his arm around her middle and pulled her closer to himself. Lying down beside her helped him to rest more soundly. He soon fell asleep, with his dreams already come true. He was home for Christmas, and the love of his life was in his arms.

* * *

Christmas morning. Gwen smiled to herself, this is one of the happiest days of the year. She only wished that Arthur was beside her and smiled down at her. That's when she noticed: she had slept the whole night through.

Then she noticed that arm that was rested on her side, and the hand that was under hers, fingered intertwined with hers on her stomach. She looked up. _Arthur_. There he was in the flesh lying beside her , holding her. Arthur stirred awake when he began to feel Gwen move. He opened his eyes and smiled to see her looking up at him.

"Merry Christmas" He said with a smile.

She stared at him. Tears began to poor out of her eyes as her rolled over to face him. She put her hand on his cheek.

"Merry Christmas" She finally managed to say. Arthur pulled her into a warm embrace. His dear Guinevere was finally safe and sound. This was definitely the best Christmas Present ever.

A/N

Next Episode is Arthur and Guinevere's wedding, what do you want to see? Let me know ASAP! I will post the wedding by Christmas Eve or Day! I love you all XOXOX


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OK! So, here is the wedding! Pretty please tell me what you think! It means a lot to me. ALSO, don't forget to tell me if you want anything special to happen! Thank you, I love you all! xoxo

* * *

It was time. Today is the day that Guinevere would marry Arthur. She had long waited this day since she had discovered her love for him, she was eleven and he was twelve. Now, she was nineteen years old, in the preparation chamber next to the large throne room. Sitting in chair preparing for her wedding. Oh she was nervous!

Morgana was fussing over her in a sisterly/motherly fashion. She was fixing the dress, making sure that Delilah, Arthur's cousin and a good friend to both Gwen and Morgana, was doing Gwen's hair correctly. Gwen smiled at her friend's love and care.

She was so nervous. It was still 2 hours until the wedding began, but she would need every spare second to get ready. She had just sat down for Delilah to fix her hair. She sat silent. But the butterflies in her stomach would have no mercy on her nerves. Her breathing was irregular and fast. She hoped that no one would notice, and that she would be able to calm herself.

Morgana noticed. She smiled warmly as she knelt in front of Gwen and took her hands.

"Don't be nervous." She had read Gwen's mind, through her facial expressions. "You have waited so long for this day; don't let your nerves get to you. Enjoy every moment of this day." Gwen exhaled, mentally releasing the butterflies. She was calming down... slowly.

"But-"she closed her eyes, "what if I fall while I'm walking down the aisle? Or what if Arthur doesn't like my dress? Or-"Gwen was rambling; Morgana stood and covered Gwen's mouth with her hand.

"Shh- Please!" Morgana had her eyes closed. She opened them to make eye contact with Gwen, "You and I both know, that you could be wearing armor, an oversized sack, or whatever else someone would wear and Arthur would still not be able to take his eyes off of your for a second." Morgana removed her hand. "You know it's true. Stop worrying." She turned around. Gwen tried to breathe calmly again.

"Now, back to your hair," Morgana said smiling widely. Gwen closed her eyes and tried to relax.

* * *

Arthur paced back and forth, back and forth. Merlin was sure that Arthur's floor was going to have a foot that had a little dip in it if he did not stop him.

As Arthur paced Merlin sat on the floor with his legs crossed over each other, and his arms resting with his head in his hands. He was getting dizzy just watching the prince pace back and forth, back and forth, back, and- "This is ridiculous!" He finally said getting on his feet. "Arthur?" He said when Arthur just continued to walk. "Arthur?!" When he still didn't leave his thoughts, Merlin went and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Arthur!"

"What is it merlin?" He said removing Merlin's hands from him.

"Oh nothing, I've just been calling your for five minutes." Merlin said putting his hands up in a surrender position.

"I'm sorry, Merlin. I'm just a little nervous." Arthur said sitting down in his chair by the fire. The January sun shone through the windows, the lights showed Merlin just how nervous Arthur's face let him appear. Merlin laughed.

"A little?!" He said in disbelief, "You have been pacing for thirty minutes straight, you can't think straight, and you're GETTING MARRIED in two hours! A "Little nervous", is a bit of an understatement." Merlin crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

Arthur exhaled. He rubbed his hands over his face. He was _really _nervous. More nervous than the time he had to fight his own father in the tournament. Even more nervous than when Gwen woke him from the spell, and told him about the fight to the death that he was in. Oh, he was nervous. He was about to speak when his door opened. A cheery morgana came bouncing into the room.

"Arthur, why aren't you getting ready yet?" She said taking in his pitiful appearance. "Between you and Gwen I am going to die today." She then started to laugh. "You two are meant for each other!" She looked at merlin who nodded, emphatically.

"What do you mean?" Arthur was lost.

"You are both SOO nervous. You _both_ are sitting there like little children sulking. Yet, you both have known this day was coming for years." She said the last bit being very dramatic. "I don't see the problem. So- I have come up with a solution." She smiled. "Uther?" She said turning away from Arthur. Merlin only smiled at his bewildered friend.

Uther Pendragon walked into the room and Merlin bowed as he pulled out a chair for the king. Morgana swiftly left the room.

"Arthur, I believe the time has come to have a talk." Uther smiled.

"I am so nervous." Arthur admitted.

"I know, I was the same way when I and your mother wed." He smiled at the sweet memory. " But you know that this woman is your true love. You know that you have been waiting for this for a long time. You are nervous because of the responsibility that comes with being a husband." Uther looked at his son's expression soften as he began to nod his head in agreement.

"You will soon be comfortable in your position as a husband. You are marrying a girl, and you are becoming one. You will need to protect her and comfort her in times of trouble. You will learn naturally form instincts." Uther leaned forward to put a hand on his shoulder. "Anytime you need help or advice, I am always here." Uther smiled. He then stood and walked to the door. "Merlin, you need to get him dressed." With that the king left.

Arthur stood, grateful for his father's advice. " Let's do this."

Merlin smiled and went to work.

* * *

Morgana, like with Arthur, had arranged for Lady Eleanor, Uther's sister and Delilah's mother, to talk with Gwen.

Eleanor sat next to Gwen and held her hand. "You are going to become one with each other. You are marrying the love of your life. Whatever happens, he will be there to protect you; to hold you when you are sad or upset." Eleanor brushed back a dark curl. "I know that you are a strong woman. I know that you have had to take care of yourself for some time. But now you are gaining one that will be with you forever. " She smiled warmly when she saw Gwen nod and smile, she had received the message. With that Lady Eleanor left, nodding to Morgana to continue the bride's preparations.

Guinevere walked slowly from the prep chamber to the doors of the throne room. Her white gown was almost silver. She had silver on the flowing sleeves with small silver flowers were embroidered on the skirt and corset piece. She held her white winter flowers in her hand. She took a deep breath, and remembered what Lady Eleanor had said, _you are marrying the love of your life._ She repeated the words to herself. The doors opened, she looked up and smiled as her brother offered her his arm and she began the walk to her beloved.

Arthur's heart was nearly beating out of his chest. He was nervous. He just repeated his father's speech in his head. _You are marrying the love of your life._ He closed his eyes and took a few deep breath. Then… he heard the doors open. He looked up and prepared to see her.

Guinenvere walked down the aisle. Her dress accented her beautiful skin. She looked like an angel. Morgana bit her bottom lip attempting to hold back her tears, Gwaine and Merlin standing by her side each held a hand. They were all solemn.

They looked at Arthur as Gwen and Elyan approached the front. He was smiling from ear to ear. There was no denying that he was the happiest man on the planet.

As Elyan helped his sister up the steps, Arthur gently took her hand. They exchanges glances as Geoffrey began the Ceremony.

"Camelot, we have come here on this third day of January to witness the coming together of Prince Arthur and Lady Guinevere." He smiled at the young couple. "Arthur, do you so solemnly swear to love, cherish, respect and protect Lady Guinevere of Camelot for the rest of your days?" Geoffrey looked at Arthur. Arthur was looking deeply into Guinevere's eyes, "I will."

Geoffrey nodded with a smile. " And do you, Guinevere, solemnly swear to love, cherish, respect and protect Arthur Pendragon for the rest of your days?" He smiled at her.

" I will." She smiled up at Arthur.

With that Geoffrey smiled a cheeky grin, "Then it is with great pride that I present to you Prince Arthur and Princess Guinevere Pendragon. Prince Arthur you may now kiss your bride." He smiled and bowed slightly as the Prince.

Arthur, already holding Gwen's hand, intertwined his fingers with hers. He leaned forward. The butterflies came back and flew through him. The same happened with Gwen. They kissed, and they felt fireworks. The kiss was everything that they had thought it would be and more. They pulled away and turned toward the audience. They smiled as they descended the stairs walking pass their friends and family. Every person cheered, smiled, laughed, and cried.

When the prince and princess had left the room guards blocked the door, so that they could have a moment alone. While they turned away they heard the king speak, "The banquet will commence in one half hour. Please make you way to the banquet hall."

The feast was magnificent. The couple sat down at the head of the table. The feast was wonderful. Every item was perfect and delicious. After what seemed like only a few minutes, but was really several hours most of the older couples had left, all that remained were the knights, morgana, the bride and groom, and merlin (who got to sit at the table, thanks to Gwen). Uther stood to leave. "Congratulations by dear son," he said shaking Arthur's hand. "And to my new family member, Guinevere. Welcome to the family." He said kissing her hand. "Good night to you all." And with that and goodbyes shouted at him from all the young people in the banquet hall, he smiled and went to his chamber.

Arthur and Gwen smiled at each other. Everyone was so happy. The knights had all said something and offered their congratulations. Morgana had been crying and laughing since they walked in the door. She was like the proud mother. She hugged and kissed Arthur and Gwen over and over again. Merlin, he was just smiling. So proud that his friends were finally getting their wish.

As the night got later, Gwaine and Merlin went into the middle of the tables and began to "dance" as they like to call it. Really it was just Merlin jumping around and a very drunk Gwaine walking in circles. Arthur looked at his new bride. She was smiling, but he could tell that she was tired beyond normal. He then stood; Gwen stood and took his hand. They started to laugh when they saw that everyone was either drunk and laughing, passes out like Morgana, or gone. Gwen smiled at her husband when he motioned for them to leave.

As they walked through the halls on their way to _their _chamber, Arthur put his arm around his wife. She leaned in to him. They made they continued walking until their reached the door. Then, Arthur turned to her and took both of her hands in his. He looked at her beautiful, hardworking hands.

"My father told me that I was meant to protect you. That by marrying you I was promising that I would give everything to ensure your safety. I plan on keeping that promise, until the day I die." With that he looked at her, he saw her tears of happiness running down her cheeks. "I love you."

She stepped closer to him and put her arms around his neck. "I promised the same thing, to love and protect you. One day you will be king, and every king needs someone to protect him. Like in the game of chess, the Queen protects the king. And I'm your guardian angel." She kissed his nose and smiled. "I love you."

Arthur smiled. He opened the door. "Shall we my lady?" He said bowing slightly.

"We shall." Gwen started to enter, but Arthur scooped her up and carried her over the threshold. He closed the door.

Uther smiled, he was standing around the corner. He had heard was they said to each other. He was then convinced that they would rule the kingdom flawlessly. A new era was beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: The first battle

I took me a long time to write this chapter! UG! It's another two-parter, I hope you like it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you think. I would really like to know if you are enjoying these. I also love suggestions. I have ideas but sometimes I get writers block. Enjoy!

* * *

Merlin was walking through the halls of the castle. Headed out to the practice field where he would help the knights and Arthur. As he was coming down the stairs toward the main entrance, he spotted Guinevere looking as lovely as ever walking toward him. Holding a piece of important looking paper she was concentrating on what she was reading. Merlin smiled at the beautiful bride of his best friend. "Gwen." he nodded as he approached her. Her head shot up and she smiled at her friend.

"Merlin, Good morning." she said as she stopped to talk to him. "Off to the training field are you?" she coaxed, already knowing the answer.

Merlin chuckled as he put his hands behind his back. "It seems your husband would much rather see me there than getting into mischief." he smiled. Gwen laughed; her old friend was truly hilarious. She looked at Merlin as a mother would look at her child. "You should get going then, wouldn't want to make him shout for you." with that and a wink Gwen sent Merlin on his way.

She smiled to herself as she made her way to her chamber. She still got slightly flustered anytime Arthur was referred to as her husband. After two months of marriage she was getting used to the role if wife and princess. And frankly, she couldn't be happier.

In her chamber Gwen had a perfect view of the practice field. So it was easy for her to admire her husband's skills as he trained the young knights and spared with his peers. She sat contently at her desk. Reviewing again a speech she had been writing for Uther, she took out a pen and a new piece of paper and began to revise.

After a few moments she heard the sound of clanging swords and she turned her head when she heard Arthur's instructions and encouragements being shouted. She saw her husband supervising a spare between two thirteen year old boys. She smiled at the memory of when Arthur was that age, sparing with Leon. Wanting to watch them longer; but knew there was work to be done she reluctantly returned to her work.

Morgana came in a few minutes later to see what she was up to.

"I'm finishing this speech. Then I think I should wash up for dinner. Did you want something?" She said leaning back in her chair.

"What do you think about that attack that is being rumored around?" Morgana said with a serious tone.

Gwen sighed.

**That morning:**

Guinevere was in the throne room with Uther and Morgana. They had been talking over the plans of the feast and tournament that was to be held next week, in honor of the young knight's graduations. Suddenly, Arthur came busting into the room with a sentry from a town in the out skirts of Camelot. He then told them that an army, bearing Cenred's crest, had been spotted and seemed to be headed in the direction of Camelot. They were still a few days away. The sentry had ridden the entire knight and previous day to bring the news. He couldn't tell what was going on exactly but they didn't want to jump to conclusions.

Morgana and Gwen had looked at one another, with shocked expressions. They had many questions to discuss but this was the first time since that morning that they had seen each other and been able to talk.

"I have no idea what to think. If we are attacked it will be a bitter trial. But I know that we will pull through." Gwen said thoughtfully.

"What about Uther?" Morgana said as she looked down.

"What do you think?"

Morgana sighed, "I think that Arthur will be king by the end of the year."

Gwen nodded. At the age of 56 Uther, already having health issues was not getting any younger. Arthur was almost 21 and he was nearly at his prime. "I think your right." Gwen said solemnly. As much as it scared her, the thought of becoming queen did not even come close to the sadness she felt when thinking of losing her father-in-law. Yes, he had hurt her many times in the past. But he had received her graciously and made her welcome to Camelot royalty and nobility.

Both women sighed. Then they heard someone running down the hall. The looked at each other and smiled: Merlin. Although he was a great friend he was a clumsy lot, he was. He busted into the room and bent down, putting his hands on his knees for support. He huffed and puffed.

"Yes, Merlin?" Gwen said with raised eyebrows, encouraging her friend to speak.

He held up a hand motioning her to wait. He calmed after a moment and stood up fully. "We have a problem." He said plainly.

Morgana looked at Merlin and stood, "What kind of problem?"

"An army." Looked at Guinevere. "Only another day's march from Camelot." He closed his eyes. "Arthur sent me to get you both; he wants to convene the council of war. And he wants both of you present. Now." He made for the door, as if asking them to follow him.

The two women quickly followed their friend.

"Merlin I thought they were several days away?" Morgana asked, looking confusingly between her two friends.

"So did we, but they cut across a different way, they are coming from the east instead of the south. They are cutting across the mountains. That cuts at least a day and half off their journey." He said racing down stairs and through corridors.

When they were outside of the meeting room Merlin noticed that Morgana and Guinevere had serious faces, ready to hear whatever came out of this meeting. Merlin nodded and opened the door.

The entire council rose in greeting. Merlin pulled out Morgana's Chair for her to sit, then Gwen's. When the ladies were comfortable, the council sat and resumed the meeting.

It was all a blur. There was shouting. Then Arthur had Merlin bring out a large piece of parchment. He rolled it out and it was a battle plan. They discussed how they were to protect the citadel and the lower town from the army that was coming. They had estimates of numbers, collected by Elyan and Leon. They were doing everything they could. At last the meeting was over. Although Gwen was still not sure what had happened. She was in shock. Arthur had Merlin escort her back to their chambers.

She sat at her desk and thought of what was about to happen. She sat quietly as her maid and Merlin brought dinner for Arthur and Gwen, no dining in the main hall tonight. She was about to sit at the table and eat when she heard the door open and Arthur step through.

He closed the door and slumped against it. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He was stressed, she knew that. She had seen him like this many times. But this was the first time she had been able to hold him without constraint. She moved around the table and approached him.

She put her hand on his cheek and he leaned into it. She felt sorrowful tears push through her eyes. She had seen him like this 5 months ago when he had left to protect Mercia. This time was different; he had his _own _people to protect. He had _her _to protect. He was a strong man, but he was broken. Then and there. He pulled her into a tender embrace and nestled his head into her shoulder. He held her tight, just wanting to be close.

She cried silent tears. She let him cry. They were both scared. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Whatever happens tomorrow I just want you to know I alwa-" she put her hand on his mouth to stop him. She held her eyes shut, but the tears ran down her cheeks anyway.

"You are not saying goodbyes," She looked deep into his eyes and put both hands on his face and kissed him, sweetly, lovingly. "You are not going to think of leaving this world." Their foreheads met. "You are going to win the battle. I know you can. And I know you will." She pulled away. He looked at her with nothing but love in his eyes as more tears poured out.

"How did I find you?" He smiled slightly.

"It was destiny." She coaxed.

He kissed her forehead one last time. They both had little appetites. He knew he needed his strength so he ate a little. She knew she needed strength, so she ate a little.

When they had eaten they dressed for bed. Arthur sat at his desk and went over the plans for tomorrow while Gwen made sure all of his armor and padding was ready for the morning. She held back tears. She hoped tomorrow wasn't his last day.

She turned to her wardrobe and pulled out the same old looking box that she had since her childhood. She took out a small handkerchief with lavender flowers that she had embroidered. She took out a needle and thread and continued to embroider flowers and vines with a silk lavender thread. She was interrupted from her work with Arthur clearing his throat and standing.

He blew out the candles and stirred the fire one last time.

"We should get to bed, Merlin will be here early." He said walking toward the bed. She nodded and finished her work. The entire piece of fabric was embroidered. It hadn't taken her very long to complete the task. She took the piece and carried it to the bed. Arthur was climbing in and getting comfortable. She blew out the last candle and got into bed.

Arthur was already waiting for her. She snuggled up to him as his right arm snaked around her middle and his left arm ran under her neck to hold to her left hand. She intertwined her fingers with his. She felt a few tears run down her cheeks. She wiped them away with the handkerchief. She then reached for his hand on her stomach and placed the cloth in his hand.

He picked up his hand to look at it. "What's this?"

"It's for you." She said through her tears. "I was going to sleep with it tonight, maybe it will bring you luck." She then felt his hand return to her middle and a kiss land on her temple. Then she felt a tear on her cheek.

"I love you Guinevere." He said into her ear before settling back into the bed.

She snuggled deeper into him and he held her tighter. "I love you Arthur, more than words can say." Then, wrapped in each other's arms they let sleep claim them.

* * *

Guinevere had never wished for longer nights many times, but this time she earnestly prayed that morning would never come. She and Arthur had held each other all night. They had not moved from the positions they started in. It was almost dawn when Merlin came in the next morning he stayed long enough to make sure Arthur was awake but then left the prince and princess alone. Merlin knew that Gwen could help Arthur with his armor. "I'll be back with breakfast." With that he left.

Gwen watched Arthur as he rolled out of bed. And set to getting ready. He slashed water on his face and rubbed the color into his skin with the towel. When he went behind the screen Gwen took that as her cue. She stood and washed likewise. She was tying her dressing gown when Arthur came out. He had his undershirt and trousers on. He moved to the tabled and started with the padding. Gwen tied her hair up and went to help with the armor and chain mail. He was shaking. Not even able to tie the padding. She smiled at him as she took his hand and put them to his sides. It wasn't long and she was putting on the last of his armor. She was skilled, after all she was a blacksmiths daughter, something that Arthur saw very helpful. She stepped back and looked him up and down with a pleased expression.

"All ready then." As she started for her screen to get ready Merlin came in with breakfast. He set the tray on the table and nodded at Arthur.

"I'll wait outside." He quickly exited.

Gwen looked at her husband. She saw him looking at the ground: this was goodbye. She ran over to the bed and grabbed the cloth. She walked up to him and slid the handkerchief under the chain mail and padding to cover his heart. She patted the place where it lay with her hand. She looked up to see Arthur gazing lovingly at her. He leaned down and they kissed.

The kiss was sweet but full of passion. Much like the kiss they had shared when he was at her house. He pulled away and she smiled at him.

"Whatever happens, I love you." He said taker her hand in his. "I want you to stay with my father today. I know you will be safe with him and Morgana."

"Of course, we will protect each other." She smiled.

"I don't know what this will do to him, but if the two of you are with him, he may be better off." She nodded once more.

Arthur pulled to him and kissed her head. They stood like that for a moment before he pulled away. "I need to go."

She nodded. As he opened the door she said, "Good luck my love." He smiled and nodded.

"I will be as long as my Guardian Angel is watching over me." Then he was gone. Gwen kept her fingers crossed. She had faith in all of them. She hoped that they would all be safe.

* * *

So? What did you think? Like I said I would like to know if I am doing ok, please review. OH! And I need some suggestions for what Uther says to Arwen on his death bed. Let me know, ANYTHING is appreciated.

~ifly123


	6. Chapter 6

YAY! Here is chapter 6! Thank you all for your encouragement and comments. You really will never know how much it truly means to me. Thank you x 1,000,000,000,000,000,000. Enjoy this chapter. I really like this chapter but you all have your own opinions.

~ifly123

* * *

The battle was fierce. Arrows flew, the clanging of sword against sword could be hear every where. The screams of the fighting warrior and the injured were never ending. The sound of battle were inescapable. The battle had started not long after midday and it was now midnight. Arthur had just helped one of the knights to the makeshift hospital in the citadel. He was briskly walking toward the square and the lower town where Leon and Gwaine had their men. That was where most if the foot soldiers were coming from. He had one hand on the hilt of his sword, the other he used to point to the regiments he was counting. He was scanning the area through each window he passed. He was almost to to the door when something, or rather someone, stopped him in his tracks. He moved his attention from the catapults and fires outside to the person in front of him. Guinevere. She wore black trousers and a deep purple tunic with riding boots. Her hair was in a braid down her back.

"Guinevere." he sighed with relief as he pulled her into a hug. He pulled away and looked her over "You're alright? Where's Morgana and my father?" She put her hands on his face and and pulled his head down to make him look at her in the eyes.

"They're fine. They are with Gaius tending to the wounded. Well Morgana is." She quickly looked him over and adjusted his armor then stepped away and crossed her arms. "I came to check on you. I saw you taking Owine to Gaius. How bad is it so far?" She looked at him with concern in her eyes.

He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. He leaned against a wall, "We have secured some of the lower town, with great effort. And secured all entrances to the square and citadel. That's pretty much all we can do at this point. But the good news is that Cenred's men seem to be weakening." he looked at her. Praying for either her approval or her suggestions. She just chewed on her lip and leaned against the wall with him.

"That's better progress than one could have hope for." she looked up at him. Arthur took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. He had her approval.

"I'm glad that I could make someone proud." he looked down. He knew that she was looking at him with sympathetic eyes.

"Have faith in yourself Arthur. You are the best of the best. I already told you once, you can and you will win this battle. We have made it through much worse." She moved to stand in front of him, still holding his hand.

He sighed and and brought her deeper into him and put his arms around her. "It's not just me. It's the knights. Morgana and my father. Merlin and Gaius. The people. You." he said looking into her eyes. "I want all of you safe."

"And safe you shall make us." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. She gave him one last hug then pulled away and stepped back. "You should get back to the knights." She smiled.

He smiled slightly and stood. "As you wish my lady." He bowed slightly and started again on his course.

"And Arthur?" His wife's voice made him turn again. "Good luck." he smiled and nodded once more.

She watched him walk out the doors and prayed that he would be coming back. She turned and started once more for the hall.

* * *

Morgans had just tended to another arrow wound. She wanted the battle to end. For all their sakes. She was turning to another patient when she saw Gwen reappear. Gwen was soon by her side.

"Well?" Morgana asked with hopefulness in her voice

"We still have some of the lower town. And the citadel should stay safe." both women sighed.

The knew that the battle would be long. But this... It was never ending. All they could do was hope and pray that they would all make it. Gwen and Morgana returned to their work . Floating from person to person tending to wounds and helping those that were lost or confused.

Then, all of the sudden Gwen got a queasy, uneasy feeling. She stopped what she was doing and tried to sort out her feelings. Morgana saw her stop and hurried to see what happens.

"Gwen, what's wrong?" She searched her eyes for an answer.

"Something is wrong with Arthur. Or Uther or somebody."she looked at Morgana. "I have to go."

"Gwen!" Morgana tried to stop her. "Arthur wants you to be safe. And this is where it's safe."

"I know Morgana, but I think he's the one in danger." With that Gwen rushed upstairs to the ramparts overlooking the lower town and the upper square. She picked up a bow and and quiver of arrows just in case. She hopped she wouldn't need it.

When she reached the top, she could see everything. She quickly spotted Arthur. Then she saw Uther. Luckily Arthur either hadn't noticed him or he just ignored him. Either way they were down there fighting together. She then saw her brother. Moving around with poise and ease. Like Arthur, he was a well seasoned knight. She stood there and watched as the three men got into their grooves and fought.

Still, the feeling she had would not leave. She stood there for a moment. Thinking that perhaps her mind was just tired. Then she saw him. The archer around the corner. He was looking straight at Arthur. She started to breathe heavily. She readied her bow and adjusted her arrow. She aimed and waited. When the archer took his position to strike, she went first.

* * *

Arthur was fighting fiercely. He was one with his sword. He moved with poise, nearly flawlessly. Despite the fact that he wanted to strongly reprimand his father for putting himself in danger, he was thankful for his help. He had just plunged his sword into his opponent when he heard Leon and Gwaine scream "NO!" he turned his head to see an archer taking aim at him. He saw Guinevere's face flash in his head as he prepared to die. Instead an arrow pierced the man in the center of the chest. He turned around as the two knights tackled him to the ground. They quickly rose and looked him over.

"Were you hit, sire?" Gwaine asked looking him over.

"No. Who hit him?" He looked between the two knights. Elyan approached them.

"There is only one person I know that can make a shot like that." He looked toward the castle. Arthur followed his gaze. He soon found the person he was looking for. His guardian angel.

* * *

She watched the arrow sail through the air and hit the man dead in the center of his chest. She relaxed and started to breathe again. She saw Gwaine and Leon tackle Arthur to the ground. Then she watched as Elyan looked up at the ramparts. He knew it was her. She saw Arthur begin to look for somebody who could have done that job.

Arthur and Gwen made eye contact. Ever so briefly. Arthur was soon on his feet and headed out to continue the fight. She had protected him. Perhaps her feeling were intact.

Taking one last look over the scene in front of her, she turned to go back to her duties. Once back in the hospital a frantic Morgana approached her. "Well?"

Gwen sighed an smiled. She put her bow and quiver down. "I shot an archer that was going to kill Arthur." She smiled wide. Not because she had taken a life, but because she had saved one. Morgana crossed her arms and smiled.

"You really are his guardian angle." she laughed a little.

"I suppose I am." she chuckled. "So what did I miss?"

Morgana turned around, "umm..." She leaned toward Gwen "Another two people died. Three were injured badly but they will recover. And six had little cuts and scrapes but no infections or serious issues." she put her hands together.

"Well then let's make sure nobody that's already had help dies." with that the two women went back to work.

* * *

When the warning bell started to ring Gwen turned her head up. She didn't know what was happening. But it probably wasn't good. She looked at Morgana. The poor girl looked terrified. She ran to Gwen's side. "What's happening?"

"I don't know Morgana. But whatever it is it can't be good." Gwen quickly started to take Morgana out of the hall. They ran to the armory and each took a sword. They ran into the square and looked around. It was chaos. Sheer chaos. Gwen was looking aimlessly until she found Uther running toward them. Elyan short behind.

"Cenred is coming into Camelot. We don't know what-" Elyan started but thy turned their attention to Arthur running into the square.

"Cenred stopped. He got an arrow in his side. The battle is over. Camelot is safe." he looked at Gwen. She smiled.

"We need to start assembling the men, Elyan." Arthur motioned to him and they began the work.

* * *

After several more hours all of the inured were treated, all the men had been found an accounted for (dead and alive), and most of the lower town was put back together. Gwen didn't even realize the sun was up until she stepped outside get more water.

Morgana stood next to her. "We're safe a last." she said taking Gwen's arm.

"At last. Hopefully we can get some rest." Gwen mused.

Thy both laughed. They walked down to the well. Observing the area an talking about what would need to be done. Two of the outer citadel towers were smoking. The square was almost rid of the debris that had littered the area.

It was midmorning when Gwen finally retuned to her chambers. She had sent her maid to prepare a bath for her in advance. She entered her chamber ad saw a hit bath awaiting her.

"Will you be needing me?" the little maid asked.

"No I am quite well, you go get some rest. Anyone who tells you to do anything tell them what I said." Gwen smiled.

"Yes, my lady." The maid smiled back and left the room. Gwen quickly set to get into the bath. She had just stepped behind the screen to get dressed when she heard the door open.

"Guinevere?" Arthur called.

"I'm here, Arthur." she called back.

"Very good. Merlin, will you please get some hot water for me?" Arthur turned to Merlin.

"I'll be back soon." The door opened and closed. Gwen tied the strings of her nightdress and walked out from behind the curtain. She saw Arthur sittig at the table. He head rested on it and his arms hanging. She laughed as she approached him.

"Tired are we?" she said sitting him up straight. He was dirty and tired. She started taking off his armor.

"My arms feel like jelly. I haven't felt this tired in a long time." he said trying not to sound too pitiful. Gwen kissed his cheek as she lifted last piece off of him.

"I don't blame you. You fought very hard." she said as she messaging his back. He was about to speak but the knock at the door stopped him.

"Come in, Merlin." Gwen called.

He opened the door and brought in a big bucket of water. "Here is your water, Arthur." he put it down beside him.

Gwen walked to Merlin and gave him one of her famous hugs. She pulled away and looked at his exhausted face. "You go get some rest Merlin. I will take care of him." She turned Merlin around and pushed him out of the door. When the door was shut she watched as Arthur washed. A real bath would have to wait. But he wanted to be somewhat clean before going to bed.

Arthur had gone behind his screen to change when another knock came to the door. Gwen opened it to see Willa and William standing before her. The six year old twins each carried something, Willa carried a pitcher and her brother carried a basket. Gwen smiled and ushered them in and knelt down to be at their eye level.

"What do we have here?" she said taking the pitcher from the small girl and the basket from the boy.

"Mother asked us to bring you some food. She said that both you and prince Arthur had been up for a very long time." The little boy said putting his hands behind his back.

"Did you need anything else, princess?" The little girl asked her.

Gwen hugged Willa, "Thank you Willa but I am perfectly fine. Thank you for bringing water."

She hugged William, "Thank you for carrying that big basket up the stairs."

Both of the children were now blushing. They bowed there heads and turned to go.

"Well, what do we have here?" Arthur said smiling at the two children.

"We brought you some food, sire." William said.

"Thank you, William and Willa." he rustled Will's hair and touched Willa's shoulder. Thy bowed again and left the room. Gwen closed the door and smiled at her husband. He was looking curiously into the basket, she took the advantage and put her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back. He let her stay there for a bit while he ate some cheese an bread.

He turned around so she was facing him. He put a lose curl behind her ear. "I owe you a great deal, Guinevere Pendragon." se leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Why?" she asked, listening to his heart beat. He rested his chin on her head.

"You saved my life today. Or yesterday. Or..." He was thoroughly confused. She just laughed and reached her hand up to keep his mouth closed.

"Shhh." She laughed again. "It was so... Weird." She said backing away.

"How so?" he said walking to the bed and climbing in.

"I had this funny, uneasy felling. Like something bad was going to happen. I knew it was about you. So I went to the ramparts and that's when it happened." She climbed into the bed.

They laid in silence for a few minutes. Facing each other. Studying one another. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "You really are meant to be my guardian angel." He said, plainly serious.

"I guess I am." She snuggled into him and he engulfed her in his arms.

She was trying to just enjoy the moment by her mind was crazy. "I though I was going to lose you."

He shifted and she looked up at him. What she saw surprised her. He had unshed tears in his eyes.

"The only thing I was thinking about was you. I thought thy I would never see you again. He took one of her hands and put it on his heart.

"I am right here. As long as I live I will never let anything happen to you." She kissed his chin. She snuggled into him and he held her tight. She Kept her hand on his chest, over his heart. They would sleep soundly, despite the time of day, knowing that they had each other and their kingdom was safe.

* * *

Suggestions are the best! You read this story so I want you to tell me if there is anything you want to happen.

**Next episode:** The end of Uther's life is near. I would like to have some suggestions on what he should say to everyone. Also! He is going to "bless" Arthur, so to speak. So please let me know, ANYTHING works. Thank you for reading!

~ifly123


	7. Chapter 7

**A/U:  
**OMG I am sooo sorry for taking soo long on this chapter! If you hate me so be it. But please don't stop reading! Anywho! This is a little story just showing how much Arthur cares for Gwen. Several readers wanted something where Uther helps Arthur. So here is my best effort. Reviews would be fantastic! The rating for this story is definitely a T.

**Background:**

After the attack Gwen has nightmares. I really wanted an episode where Uther helps Arthur who helps Gwen. I get that it's a bit jumpy and whatnot but after the attack everyone is on edge. Arthur is double stressed.

Heavy rain fell. Harder than she had ever felt in her entire life. But it was not just water falling from the sky. No. It was fire and stone. Wood. Bodies. She had no idea what was happening. She felt tears push against the backs of her eyes. She had seen far worse than this. She tried to coax herself into remembering that she was a princess, who needed to be strong for her people. But nothing could calm her.

She turned slowly in a circle observing. Then her heart sank and a heart wrenching scream escape her mouth before she could stop it. She could feel the scream start deep in her chest and vibrate through her body.

She watched; it was all in slow motion. The mysterious man in black aimed his readied bow and released. The arrow hit the unfortunate target in the chest. She ran to the man in armor. Arrow penetrating his heart. Now lying on the ground, blood exploding from his chest. She put her hand next to the wound as the tears ran down her face.

"I will always love you." He said, breathlessly. She shook her head vigorously.

"No. NO! Please! Please Arthur! Don't-" she sobbed, "please don't leave me!" and he looked up to her.

"I'm sorry." then he was gone. She sat there and cried. Not knowing what to do. She watched at Cenred came into view. He jumped down. Eyeing the dead prince. He smiled evilly. He looked at the woman. Then he raised his sword and-

"AHHHHHH" blood curdling, murderous, anguished screams escaped from her body. He eyes shot opened and she sat up straight in the bed. She could feel the tears run down her face uncontrollably. She was shaking all over.

"Hey, hey, Gwen!" Arthur said pulling her into his arms. She couldn't catch her breath. Arthur sat on the bed and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms tightly around him. Making sure that it was just a dream. That Arthur was still here. She caught her breath and sobbed almost silently into him. He kissed the crown of her head gently as she cried.

It had been four weeks since Cenred attacked. And four weeks since she had almost lost Arthur. She had been on edge since the attack, but this nightmare was so vivid. She was traumatized. She really didn't want to worry Arthur. But she did that without doing anything, he was just being protective of her.

He pulled away a long time later, walked to the desk and blew out the candle that had been burning. Then he climbed into the bed. He didn't have to say anything; he just needed to hold her close. Let her hear his heart.

He had heard her call his name, that's what got his attention. Then she had screamed. He instinctively ran to her. His heart hurt for her. She put one hand on his chest and he put his hand over it. Letting her know that he wasn't going anywhere. He listened to her breathing as she calmed and drifted to sleep.

He traced shapes gently on her shoulder as she slept. He didn't know what to do. Gaius told him that she would eventually come out of it. But to just let her know that he's there. He held her a little closer as he thought of the memory: her saving his life. He sighed and closed his eyes, praying that she would sleep well.

Uther had just sat at his desk. Letters and papers strewn across the smooth wooden surface, waiting for his attention. It was still relatively early on the day but this was his favorite part of it. He was reading a letter when he heard a knock. He presumed it was just his servant to clear away the dishes.

"Enter." he said solemnly.

When he looked up, he smiled. Arthur opened the door with a small smile on his face. To any normal observer the young prince would appear fine. But his family and friends knew better. His smile held a glimpse of happiness. But his eyes held sadness. Uther recognized this.

He put down the parchment and leaned back in his chair. "What troubles you, Arthur?" he said genuinely interested.

Arthur sat in a chair opposite the desk. He ran his hands over his face and sighed.

"I feel..." he furrowed his brow, thinking. "helpless." now it was Uther's turn to furrow.

"Why is that?" he said putting his arms on the desk.

"Guinevere's condition has been getting worse." he looked down and touched his wedding ring.

Uther smiled softly. "Did she wake up from a nightmare?"

"Yes. She has called out to me before but last night," he shook his head, "it was like it was happening all over."

Uther stood and went to the fire place. "Arthur, I know that this may seem like a hopeless situation. That there is nothing you can do. But there is." He looked at his son. Arthur had snapped his head up to look at his father.

"Your mother once had such dreams." he began, "From watching an execution." Arthur nodded his head, listening close. "I asked Gaius what he could do. But he really could do nothing. But one night before I retired I asked him again. He finally gave a suggestion. He said 'Before she goes to sleep, talk over memories. Sweet memories. Be close. If her mind is otherwise occupied there will be no terrors of the night.'"

Arthur looked intrigued. "Did it work?"

Uther smiled, "Indeed it did. I suggest you try it. You are her husband Arthur, I understand that you are saddened by her condition, but it's good that you asked of me."

Arthur stood, "Thank you, father." He bowed with a smile.

Merlin was walking throughout the castle, on his way to the armory to get finish fixing a piece of Arthur's armor when he was stopped. "Merlin."

He smiled "Arthur." he turned around

"Tonight Gwen and I will be eating dinner alone. You can pick up the dishes when you bring breakfast."

Merlin nodded, "Of course." Arthur had already confided in Merlin about the situation. Arthur nodded and turned to leave. "Oh!" he looked at Merlin.

"What is it?" the prince asked.

Merlin closed the gap between them. "Nora said that Gwen didn't eat much for lunch."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you, Merlin." Merlin continued his trek to the armory.

Arthur sighed within himself, Gwen was suffering more than anyone realized. He needed to work fast.

Gwen stood by the fire brushing her hair. She was exhausted. But she knew that only nightmares awaited her. She stopped brushing and closed her eyes trying to concentrate on happy thoughts. She opened her eyes to the sound of the door opening. Arthur came in with Merlin close behind. Merlin had dinner. He left it on the table and left without another word. She smiled a little at Arthur, and then she turned back to the fire. Still trying to control her.

But, when Arthur came behind her and put his arms around her she could no longer keep the tears from falling. She turned around to face him. Burying her face in his neck and putting her arms under his to circle his middle. Arthur let her sob. He knew that she stayed in their chamber for the day. Taking a long bath and reading. She had woken up twice after the screaming episode, but as soon as she felt Arthur's sturdy body next hers and his arms around her, she calmed and sleep claimed her.

She was shaking now. He held her close. "Guinevere if you speak your mind it will help." after a few moments she pulled away. She looked up at him. "I keep dreaming that I didn't save you." she closed her eyes and sobbed, "I keep seeing the man aim and released. Then the arrow pierces you and you're gone." he pulls her back to him. Tears in his own eyes.

He didn't want to imagine never seeing her. Her being alone. His heart was breaking to see his princess so scared.

When they finally pulled away neither was very hungry. Instead they climbed into bed. They lied there in silence. Gwen facing away from Arthur wrapped in his arms. He intertwined his fingers with hers and rested their hands on her stomach. Both were not exactly tired, but they enjoyed this moment. Gwen especially did. Feeling the closeness of Arthur made her feel safe and calm.

Arthur broke the silence, "Do you remember when I stayed at your house?"

*flashback:

Arthur took the handkerchief out of her hand and smiled. He then leaned in and kissed her tenderly. The morning sun shining its blessing on them*

She smiled, "Like it was yesterday."

He smiled, "What about when I pulled you into the alcove on your birthday and kissed you?"

*flashback:

She didn't think anyone would know her birthday, let alone remember it. As she worked around the castle Morgana, Merlin, a few maids, and Gaius had given her hugs and wishes. They had all surprised her. But, the eat surprise came as she walked through the palace. She was gently pulled by the arm into an alcove. She was confused until she felt lips against her own. She knew those lips. When they two lovers finally pulled away, the lips bent to her ear and a whisper came out. "Happy Birthday, Guinevere." *

She giggled and blushed; "I will never forget that." he smiled.

"What about when I asked you to marry me?"

* Gwen sat I'm her small house. Watching the fire burn slowly. She thought about how far she had come in her life. The door opened breaking her thoughts. Merlin entered.

"Merlin? Good evening." she stood and smiled.

"I have come to take you to Arthur, my lady." he bows. She looks at him, then at her lavender dress that has been hardly been wrinkled from her uneventful day.

"Now?"

"Now." he smiles.

"Where?"

"It's a secret." he takes her shawl and wraps it around her shoulder. Then steers her to the door. She lets him lead her to the lake behind Camelot. Hidden from the world by trees and wildlife. Unknown to those who live inside the city. Except for the one told by a certain prince and his manservant who discovered it.

The moon was hung high in the sky, making the lake look like a painting. As Merlin lead her to the place where Arthur was. Morgana, Gaius, and the knights hid themselves in the trees.

Merlin left Gwen and Arthur alone to stand by the lake.

"Guinevere," he takes her hand and kisses it, "I was waiting for you." he smiled and brought her closer.

"Oh really?" she chided.

"Mmm hmm." he adds.

"Do what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" she asks, still smiling.

"Well, I thought that I might give you a speech." he smiles. "I wish that I was as good with words as you are but I am not so fortunate." she giggles at the remark. "But, after long consideration, I have found words that are appropriate for someone like you." he takes a deep breath.

"I love you, Guinevere. More than anything. More than anyone could think possible. I have tried to show you just how much but nothing seems to fit." he looks down.

"So I thought that I would poor my heart out to you." He looks at her, "You are everything to me. I would give my life a thousand times to save yours. Give up the throne for you. Anything just to have you." she started to cry.

"So, Guinevere," he lowers onto one knee. "Will you give me the privilege me by becoming my wife?" She nodded her head, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Yes," she smiles; "yes with all my heart." he smiled at her and stood. He pulled her into an embrace and lifted her off the ground spinning in a circle. When he lowered her to the ground all of their friends came out from there hiding spots laughing and cheering. Morgana was crying... Gwaine was too.

"Gwaine are you crying?" Gwen asked sympathetically.

"What if I am?" he sniffed.

The laughter resumed. The beginning of the golden age had begun*****

A tear escaped one of her eyes at the memory. "It was the best day of my life." she turned to him and looked deep into his eyes.

He smile at her and gently kissed her. "Mine too.

She smiled big. "I love you, Arthur. More than you could know."

He pulled her closer to him, holding her tight. She sighed then spoke.

"I'm so glad I have you." she held his fingers tighter. "Thank you for helping Me."

"it's what I'm here for. To help and protect you."

"guarding me." she smiles.

"Exactly. I don't want you to feel alone." he confessed.

"I know. I am very lucky."

"I am the lucky one." he kisses her neck.

She giggles tiredly. Arthur pulls her close. After a few minutes he could tell by her breathing that she is asleep. He smiles, knowing that the night will be peaceful.

Gwen walked through the palace. Feeling better than she had in weeks. She smiled when she saw the king come around a corner.

"My lord." she curtsied.

"Guinevere. Feeling better are you?" he smiled.

"Yes. I believe I have you to thank for that." she smiled.

"I only gave simple advice. Arthur alone is the hero." he smiled and walked to the council room. Smiling at the thought of his son and his princess.

Arthur entered his chamber after a long day of training. Merlin followed close behind, and then helped him remove his armor. Merlin was about to leave when Gwen entered.

"Arthur, Merlin." she smiled.

"Gwen." Merlin said before leaving.

Gwen approached her husband, and put her arms around his neck.

"I haven't seen you today Arthur Pendragon." she smiled, half-heartedly feigning anger.

"Well you looked so peaceful this morning I couldn't wake you." he kissed her forehead, putting his arms around her waist.

"Thank you for helping me." She smiled.

"My pleasure. I just don't like seeing you suffer." he grew serious. "It hurt me to see you so scared. To hear you scream. To feel your tears. I love you too much too watch you go through that."

"I know. I didn't want to worry you. But I must say your father gave you wonderful advice. I owe both of you a great deal." she put her head on his chest.

"It is our pleasure. He is meant to teach me. And I am meant to help you." he rests his chin on her head. "I will never let you fall, Guinevere. I will always be here, by your side. To help you with anything."

She hugged him a bit tighter. "Thank you."

* * *

How was it?

~ SO! next episode is when Uther starts to fade. If you have **ANY **suggestions I would greatly appreciate them. Thanks again for reading!

ifly123


	8. Chapter 8

O MY SWEET LORD! I understand if ALL of you hate me a little more than possible, but I have been EXTREMELY BUSY! I really hope you enjoy the next few chapters. I have used a lot of brain power. Now I understand that the beginning of the story is a little like "Umm... OK?...Where on earth is she going with this?!"But I promise the next chapter will be better! I just love two parters! The part 2 will be up shortly:) OH! And I talked about flash fiction/ prompt stories in Wishes and Dream, if you want to prompt be just PM me and I will see what I can do:) Enjoy:D

* * *

"Don't move this time, Merlin." Arthur laughed. He gave Merlin a smirk and readied his arm. Merlin closed his eyes as he held the shield. He felt the wood vibrate beneath his grip as the dagger hit it in the center.

He breathed a heavy sigh when he but down the heavy shield. Gwaine gave a hearty chuckle. "Come on, Merlin. You can hold a shield. A baby can do it."

Merlin laughed unenthusiastically.

Practicing for the tournament was a long, grueling process Merlin loathed. However, part of him still enjoyed it, after all who would be there to cheer them on?

Still, it was hard work. But when the day finally ended he was happy to be relieved from his duties. Arthur asked to have dinner in his chamber and to be left alone. One thing that Merlin really enjoyed about tournaments was that Arthur spent a lot of time resting and preparing. But instead of going straight to bed himself, Merlin had a meeting with Morgana. She had a strange dream about the tournament. So she and Merlin were going to discuss the possibilities. Hopefully nothing would be terrible. Then again…it was very unlikely that he tournament would actually go smoothly.

* * *

Arthur blew out the last candle before he fell dramatically into his bed. Gwen was already snuggled under the heavy blankets, feigning sleep. He made himself comfortable and gently put his arms around his wife. She sighed contently and he could tell by her jaw that she was smiling. He snuggled his face into the crook of her neck and closed his eyes.

"You're going to do well tomorrow." She said, tiredly.

"I hope so. Perhaps then I could escort that beautiful princess everyone talks about to the feast afterward." He said slowly, smiling.

"Hmm. I don't really know if she likes you that much." She said with a straight face.

He lifted his head up, "Really?" He looked at her with skeptical eyes.

"Maybe just a little." She chided. "Or maybe she loves you with all her heart." She smiled wide.

He kissed her gently on the cheek while he lay back down.

"I love you too, Guinevere." He smiled.

"Please be careful tomorrow Arthur." She turned around to face him. "You are precious. I don't want something like Valiant or the assassin or", Arthur put a finger to her lips.

"If anything happens I am sure _you_ will know about it. And no doubt Merlin and Morgana too. So whatever happens I know that you three will protect me. My guardian angel." He smiled.

She smiled too. She turned around once more, allowing sleep to claim her.

* * *

_You clotpole._ Merlin cursed at Arthur under his breath. Yes, the prince was his best friend, but he was aggravating! With the tournament and the entire bustle that it carries Merlin was in need of a holiday... A very long holiday. Perhaps to Ealdor. Or-

His thoughts were interrupted by Arthur barking at him. "Really Merlin can't you go faster?"

"Arthur," he said frustrated, "I am sorry that you don't get to do mace but there has got be a better way to let out your anger!"

Arthur sighed, "Fine." He picked up his gloves. "But it's not my fault no one entered but me."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "All set then."

Arthur smiled appreciatively. "Thank you Merlin." With that the prince went out of his tent and mounted his horse.

The joust was nothing out of the ordinary. There were the two superstars, Arthur and Leon, dominating the games. And of course there was Gwaine, living the high life in the spotlight. Then there were the ladies, Gwen and Morgana, continuous laughter. Everything was going well...until a mysterious knight entered the ring. A hush fell over the crowd. No one moved.

Morgana and Gwen had been giggling but ceased when they saw the person. Merlin squinted and looked closer. Uther stood, "What business have you in Camelot, sir knight?" he boomed.

"I have come to compete." he said dryly. Unmoving. Arthur stood a little straighter. He had been leaning against the wall the lead to the tents, and until that point he had not thought anything of the man. But when he did not address the king properly the prince sprung into stance.

He looked at his father then back to the man. Something was very wrong.

Uther nodded thoughtfully. He spoke after careful consideration. "You may join tomorrow. First match against Sir Dorian." With that the king smiled and looked to the people. "That is all for today. Tomorrow, we will continue the tournament."

Merlin could see Morgan stir uncomfortably. Something was very wrong indeed.

The feast had been grand. Ladies in elegant gowns and handsome knights in long flowing capes that made the look somewhat like giants. Still, Gwen could not stop the funny feeling from coming to her every time she thought about the mysterious knight, who was not at the feast. Morgana and Gwen were discussing what do to about the feast tomorrow when Merlin put his head between theirs.

"Um, my ladies," He said nervously, "We um,"

"Get it out Merlin." Morgana said gently.

"We have a problem." He said looking back and forth between them.

Gwen got Arthur's attention and the four of them were soon in a back corridor that was seldom used.

* * *

"So you're telling me that he is a magical creature?" Arthur said seriously.

"I believe so. Now the trick is," He though a moment. "How does he intend to fight in a joust and win?"

They all nodded.

Gwen snapped her fingers. "If he jousts we will have to make sure he gets knocked off his horse." She looked at her friends.

"Them Arthur can take care of him." Morgana smiled.

Arthur nodded thoughtfully. "Then tomorrow it is."

Gwen and Morgana watched closely. Each holding their breath as the two Riders faced each other. The one, older and mysterious looking. The other a young vibrant knight. They closed their helmets with a ring.

Arthur kicked his horse and began his ride. His opponent did the same and so began the game.  
Arthur lowered his lance and took his aim. The man was completely open. There was no way he could lose this fight.

Just as Arthur felt the vibration of the lance hit the man was knocked back. He barely hung on to his horse. Morgana looked at Merlin and nodded slowly. Just as they had suspected the man was not who he said he was. Instead of blood coming from his wound nothing came. Something should have been bleeding but boning happened. No one seemed to notice but those who did were Arthur, Gwen, Morgana, and Merlin.

The man just straightened and prepared for another joust. Completely unaffected.

Arthur lifted his faceplate to look at Merlin. Silently telling him that he knew what had to be done. Arthur readied to joust again. He ran full force, with fire in his eyes. He concentrated feeling his heart beat with the steps of the horse. When he hit the man he was unhorsed. When Arthur stopped his horse he jumped down and took of his helmet to see the man closer.

The man looked badly injured. But rather than lying down and dying the man stood quickly and drew a sword from his horse. He spun the sharp object above his head taking an aim at his opponent. Arthur gaped at the man, how did that get there?

Gwaine quickly tossed Arthur a sword and the two men fought. All the while the crowd was in shock and slight disarray. Merlin was at Gwaines side and Morgana and Gwen were on their feet looking down. Arthur swung his sword hard making the other man jump. Arthur quickly wielded his sword into the air and caught it with his other hand and plunged it into the man's abdomen.

Instead of lying on the ground the man disappeared before everyone's eyes with nothing left but his sword. It was de ja vu to Arthur. He remembered what had happened with the knight on the night of his crowning. Still, something was wrong. Just as he was about to turn to his father a woman appeared before him. She stood to his shoulder. Her eyes shined gold, then he heard Gwen scream his name as the world went black.

* * *

Sorry for the length! Please review:)


	9. Chapter 9

I am such a love sick puppy. LOL here is the second part:D Ok I am loving writing this story. I would really like to know if YOU enjoy it too! It means SOOO much to a writer to have feedback. Even like "I like the part..." it great. ANYTHING is appreciated GREATLY!

Rating: T

* * *

Darkness filled the room and a stench beyond all Imagining filled his nostrils. Arthur Pendragon was chained to a wall in a dungeon cell. The only think he remembered was his wife calling his name and the mysterious woman standing in front of him then… then what? He didn't know what happened. He wasn't sure how long he had been here or how long he would be here. He just knew that he was here. He could only hope that someone could find him.

The woman appeared again. Rather that just leave like the several times before she approached him.

"Arthur Pendragon, why must your destiny be so great?" She looked at him, piercing his soul. "If only there was a way for me to stop your destiny from coming true. But there is not." She smiled coldly. "You will be rescued. But know that there will be others who will want your throne. Be warned."

With that Arthur was unconscious once again.

* * *

Gwen paced the great hall. All of her tears had been spent the night before. After Arthur disappeared from the arena her life became a slow moving blur. She remembered Merlin and Morgana leading her to her chamber. And her maid coming in and making her eat and go to bed. But sleep had not come. She had risen early in the morning to be open her door too Gwaine and Elyan guarding. She was escorted to the meeting hall where Uther, Leon, and other officials were talking about searches and plans. The room grew silent as Gwen entered. She nodded at the group before her to continue.

Leon was anxious. He had been riding late into the night and three parties had been sent out that morning to look at the surrounding areas. Luckily they had a few ideas but that was very small.

"There could be a hundred places he could be." The knights said sadly.

"What about the castle of Fyrien?" Gwen spoke, catching the attention of every person in the room.

"Well I never…. Why did you think of that?" The Knight asked interested.

"Well," She looked at Uther, then back to Leon. "Arthur was going through some old documents a while ago and I was looking at a few of them. I read about the castle of Fyrien and asked about it."

Uther smiled, knowing how much his son loved his history.

She pointed to the sketch of the castle of the map. "He said that there were catacombs and tunnels beneath the caste and inside that were once used as dungeons to hold secret hostages." She straightened. "I would look there."

Leon smiled, thinking to himself that this young woman he had known so long would make a fine ruler one day, he had no doubt. He looked at his king, still smiling. "Well Sire? Should we send a party?"

Uther seemed to be just as impressed. He nodded with a smile. "Yes immediately."

Morgana was losing her mind. She had been pacing in the library for over an hour.

"Merlin!" She screamed.

"Morgana! " He said dropping the book that he had been reading intently.

"What is taking you so long?" She said empathetically.

"Well in case you haven't noticed I am not a genius I am a warlock. Let me work." He picked the book up and continued reading.

Footsteps filled the hallway. Gwen entered the room where the two were already standing.

Morgana sighed and embraced her dear friend. "How are you holding up?"

Gwen sighed and pulled away. "Well I gave the knights a hint on where Arthur could be but…"She looked down.

Merlin went to stand beside Gwen. "It's alright Gwen." He put his arm around her shoulder. "We will find him.

Gwen let a tear escape. "I know." She sniffed and smiled. "So. Please tell me that _one _of you has a solution."

Morgana crossed her arms and smirked at Merlin. "Seeing how the castle where they are most likely hiding Arthur has no significant value there is no reason why the knights should not bring him home. Merlin and I can't find anything that suggests that the castle is enchanted."

Gwen nodded. "Good. The sooner he is back the better."

* * *

Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan and the others rode straight for Fyrien. Knowing good and well that the castle was most definitely the place to keep a valuable person such as Arthur.

They rode up to the back of the castle where the tunnels were. They stealthy maneuvered inside. Taking care in their noises.

A middle aged man appeared in front of them. "Beware. The place that you now enter has been taken by Wimbledon. She is an enchantress. She means no harm. She only wishes for peace. But her motives have gone away to those of darkness. She must not live to see another day. Or the kingdom and the future Pendragon's will not survive.

The knights looked at one another when the man disappeared. The knights continued taking what the man said and keeping it their minds. They hand to save Arthur and kill the woman.

* * *

"So if they kill whoever she is then Arthur will be fine?" Gwen asked not taking her eyes off of the books she was reading.

"Exactly." Merlin said pacing. "Now I told the knights to kill her with the sword before even talking to her. Because evidently she can be very deceitful." He looked at Gwen.

"And Arthur will be fine?" She said putting the book down.

"Yes." Merlin looked at Morgana. "Right?"

"I don't see why not. Wimbledon is a peaceful person she just gets angry and board sometimes." She said leaning back in her chair.

"So that's it then? They kill her and he is fine?" She asked.

"Well," Merlin said looking down.

"Well what?" Gwen said angrily.

"That is if we kill her. We really don't know what she wants with Arthur. But I believe that she knows what you two are destined for so she is probably jealous of what you will have." Merlin said thoughtfully.

Gwen nodded.

"Then all will be well." Morgana smiled.

_I hope so. _Merlin said to himself.

* * *

Percival kicked in the door. The knights entered to see a woman. Middle aged and pale. She smiled weakly at the group.

"Knights of Camelot."

"Where is Prince Arthur?" Leon ordered.

"Why must you bustle about in such a hurry?" The woman asked. "He is waiting for you."

"Then give him to us." Owain said.

"I will but first there is something I require." It was as if she mesmerized the young knight as she spoke she reached her hand in her cape to produce a dagger she was about to take the knights life the Gwaine stuck her down. Severing her head from the rest of her.

He smiled at the young knight. "Well that worked better than I planned."

The knights moved swiftly to the door on the opposite side of the room. Percival again made quick work of that door. The entered to see a weak, boy looking Arthur in his armor. He was dirty and exhausted. He could barely move week from whatever spell the woman had put on him. But one could still see his smile. The knights gathered him up. They tended to his wounds quickly but made haste for Camelot.

* * *

Morgana took Gwen outside for a walk. To keep her mind off of everything. It was nearly sunset when they returned. Gwen was in better spirits for the most part.

"Dinner is ready for us. Uther asked that we dine with him" Morgana said opening the door to the meeting room.

Uther sat eating and smiled at the two ladies as they sat. They stayed silent while they ate. Not wanted to speak for fear of out bursting.

It wasn't long after they had finished the remainder of the wine and the meal had been cleared away when the doors opened. Merlin ran in.

"He's back."

* * *

Guinevere had fainted. Luckily she was sitting down. She awoke a moment later to see Uther standing next to her and Morgana laughing.

"Really must you scare me too?" She smiled sadly.

"Arthur?" Gwen started to stand but Uther stopped her.

"He is with Gaius. You were out for a little while." He smiled. "Morgana will take you too him. He wants to see you. "He smiled and looked at Morgana.

Merlin came in, a smile spread from ear to ear. "He wants to see you Princess." Gwen practically ran from the room. Merlin smiled at the King and Morgana before making his exit.

"They will make excellent rulers one day." Uther said sighing contently.

"Yes they will." Morgana agreed happily.

"Am I the last one to realize this?" He chided.

"Well…" Morgana looked down.

Uther laughed. "Either way, I am proud of them both. Camelot is in good hands."

* * *

Gwen was shaking as she entered her chamber. She didn't bother to stop the tears from flowing down her face. She had passed Gaius hugging him and thanking him for his help. But she continued walking as soon as she had done so.

She closed the door and walked to the bed where Arthur was sitting. He Smiled at her. She cried harder and she embraced him. She wasn't sure how sore he was from the tournament and everything that had happened so she was gentle. She pulled away and put her hands on his face and kissed him. She cried as she thought about what happened to him. He was a little bruised but not terrible.

She pulled away and just looked at him.

"I missed you." He said smiling.

"And I you." She sniffed.

"I thought for a second that I would never see you again." He said sadly.

She hugged him again letting her tears soak through his shirt. She pulled away after a few minutes. She touched his face and held his hands kissing them. She was so thankful to have him back. She pulled away briefly to change her clothes. But she was soon back in the bed.

Arthur held her close. Thankful that he was alive and well. Whoever that woman was the knights had disposed of her before she could do any _real _damage. He held his wife close and kissed the top of her head. He had scared her. He had scared everybody. But then he remembered something.

"I need to thank you. Yet again." He said as he drew circles on her arm.

"For?" She asked snuggling deeper into him.

"For saving me. Leon told me how you suggested Fyrien." He smiled. "It seems that my ranting does some good." He chuckled.

She giggled a little. "It seems so Arthur Pendragon. " She looked up at him. "I love you."

"I love you Guinevere Pendragon, my angel."

* * *

Like I said, love sick puppy! ANYWHO! Tell me what you think! I also would love to have IDEAS! As I said about reviews before the story... ANYTHING HELPS! Thanks for reading:D


	10. Chapter 10

Hello all! Thank you to those who reviewed, it meant a lot to read those. I have to admit that writing this chapter was a little difficult. I really would like to know if people are still enjoying this story. I have a long way to go, but I would LOVE to hear what you want to see happen. It's really important for the readers to enjoy the story. Please enjoy, and sorry if the ending stinks... its a warm up to the next part. ENJOY and PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Unwelcome sunlight streamed around the thick curtains, attempting to push back the darkness that dwelt there. The prince gingerly turned from his back to his side. The soreness of being chained to a wall in armor vibrated through his body. He cringed as he felt the bruises and knots.

He slowly opened his eyes, a smile immediately spread across his face. He saw the sleeping form of his wife. Facing him, one hand under her pillow and the other resting on top of it by her head. Her knees were pulled up a little and she slept soundly.

He watched her, imagining how her small form filled with worry when he was taken then strengthened and relived when the knights brought him home. She had held him tight in her arms when she first saw him. He loved her more than he thought he could love someone, but yet he felt he could never love her enough.

She started to stir slowly. She squirmed to lay on her back then her other side. She then moved backward to put her body flush with his. He smiled, even in her sleep she still wanted to be closer.  
His arm automatically snaked around her waist and his head rested against his pillow. He thought about his family. Would they have a child soon?

Part of him hoped so. Simply because he wondered what it would be like to be a father. Another part told him that he had almost died too many times in the last year. He needed an heir. But there was that last part of him that said that it wasn't time yet. He would just have to put those thoughts away.

As he went to change his thoughts his wife once again stirred. This time she turned to face him. Smiling groggily. "Good morning."

"Good morning." He smiled.

"What are you thinking about so deeply?" she asked taking his hand and narrowing her eyes.

He sighed, "Everything." Gwen chuckled.

"We certainly have had a lot of excitement." She said lowly. He nodded. He chuckled but cringed a little and put his free had over his chest. Gwen lifted her head. "What is it?"

He breathed out slowly. "It's from my armor. The breastplate dug my chain mail into my chest." Gwen sat up and moved the blankets out of the way. She looked at the dark purple bruise that spread in a half circle line across his chest. From one armpit to the other. It was almost an inch wide in the middle. "Arthur..." she said gingerly touching it.

"It wills heal." he said looking into her saddened eyes. She nodded slowly before lying down. She snuggled into his chest.

"I'm sorry you had to go through such pain." she said sadly.

"I'm glad it was me and not you." Arthur said as she closed her eyes, cringing slightly. She obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"We should get up." Gwen said dryly.

"This should be fun."

Merlin and Gwen got Arthur dressed, with some effort. They walked to the council room and got there just in time for the meeting. The council met Arthur with open arms. They were happy to see him alive and well.

The morning went by swiftly. Soon it was afternoon and the business of the day was over. Arthur went outside to supervise the knights, though he was instructed to not get involved by both Gaius and Guinevere. He feared both, but Guinevere would not forgive as easily as Gaius. So he just watched and added some pointers and advice.

Gwen needed to prepare for the mayday celebrations. The celebrations were to begin the next week. Yes there was to be a few guests but most of the festivities were to be for the people of Camelot. She and Morgana were to be the ones in charge. They went about from room to room planning the decorating task. It was going to take a lot of work but they could pull it off.

* * *

As the Pendragon's went about their business, there was one lone Pendragon that simply observed.  
Uther watched from afar. Seeing Arthur, his strong son, training and encouraging the knights. He was proud of the man he was becoming. Proud of the king he would become.

Then he watched as Guinevere walked around the grounds, followed closely by Morgana and Nora. He watched as she instructed Nora on what to write down and talked over the plans with Morgana. She would make a fine queen. He saw how she had grace and elegance with the nobility of a noble born woman.

But still, she had humbleness and swiftness of a servant. The more he thought about the young princess, the more he loved her being part of the family.

For some reason, he felt as though they would be ruling the land before much longer. His heart had been failing for some time. But he had felt considerably uncomfortable during meetings this morning.

Gaius had told him to rest; it was a small heart attack. Nothing major, but enough to make the dear physician nervous. The king stayed in his chamber, observing. Knowing that end was indeed near.

* * *

Arthur walked through the castle as evening was falling. Nora had come to tell him that Gwen had dinner ready for him in their chamber. She also told him to go quickly because Gaius was coming for a meeting.

He held his breath a little as he thought about what the man had to say. But all of his nerves fell away when he opened the door to see Guinevere waiting at the dining table with a smile. They ate quietly and talked about their afternoons. The knock at the door tore them from their pleasant thoughts.

"Enter." Arthur said. Gaius came in and bowed dutifully.

"I wish to tell you something about the king my lord." the man said solemnly. Gwen took Arthur's hand gently and nodded.

"What is it Gaius?" Gwen asked, calmly.

The man hesitated. "His heart seems to be getting worse."

"And this time it is more serious?" Arthur asked remembering the last time.

"I believe so. He had a small episode this morning and I sent him to rest. I will do some new tests." the man said.

"Thank you Gaius." Arthur said standing. Gaius nodded.

"Goodnight, sire." he said as he left. Arthur closed the door and turned back to see Gwen already walking toward him. She pulled him into her arms. Just letting him know she was near. She didn't say anything but she silently led him to a chair and poured him another goblet if wine. After a few moments she went behind the screen to change. He spoke,

"This is it Guinevere." he sighed. He choked a little. Gwen came out from behind the screen in her dressing gown. She messages his shoulders and he relaxed.

"I will become king soon." he said slowly. She stopped messaging to sit next to him. She took both of his hands in hers. She looked into his eyes.

"And a wonderful king you will make. Arthur, you must be strong. You must take advantage of this time. If these are to be your last days with him, cherish the time." she looked down and sucked in a shaky breath. "One thing that I wish I could have done with my father was spend a little more time with him. Ask him more questions." she smiled at him. "Prepare. Cherish your father and the bond you share."

He smiled at his wife. His queen. She was right. A king was dying but a new day was beginning. This was it.

* * *

Arthur understood good and well what this meant. He would have to let go of his father. He would have to say goodbye. He walked to his fathers chamber the next morning to see him sitting up in bed. Enjoying the sunlight. Arthur had smiled at his father and shared kind conversation with him. But as his day went on he realized that very soon, life would always be this way. He would be the one in the meetings making the decisions. He alone would be the one to sign orders. He and Guinevere would be the ones who would have to council the countryman. To settle the disputes of the lawyers.

He questioned in his mind. He wondered if he was actually ready for this. But he resigned to the fact that only time would tell. He only hoped, that the time he spent with his father, the questions he asked and the answered he received about his lineage would help him in the future. The moments that he sat in his father's chamber, he would realize later, would be the ones that helped him in the final stages of prince hood to becoming King.

* * *

Please don't hate me... I love writing this Uther, but I need Arthur to be king... Please understand. Please leave a comment and leave a suggestion or... something...ANYTHING hahaXD Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

You are so spoiled... Or I'm addicted... Either way you luck out. Here is the second part. It was super hard to write this. Please comment and Enjoy. I really want you to see how much it means to a writer to hear what people have to say, and suggestions that faithful readers have. So please don't be afraid to speak your mind. EVEN (yes I am opening this door) if you don't like the story... say something enjoy:)

* * *

The castle was filled with bustle and movement. Everyone was busy doing something in preparation for May Day celebrations. In the past, the week involved with May Day consisted if a tournament and several feasts. However, since the court had a new addition, and a rather valuable one at that, they put her in charge. Guinevere made all the arrangements. She had everything in order down to every detail. The entire castle was happily preparing for the celebration knowing that it was going to be one to be remembered.

Merlin followed behind the princess, carrying a new garland. They were headed to the banquet hall, the last room to be decorated. When they entered, the room was being transformed into from a large chamber to a beautiful dining room. Gwen smiled, which caused Merlin to smile.

"It's looking lovely, Gwen." he said handing the garland to a maid.

"Yes it is." She smiled wider. "I think that should be all, thank you for all your help, Merlin." she touched his arm. "I don't know what I would have done." Merlin blushed.

"It is an honor, my lady." he bowed low, smiling wide. Gwen chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Thank you. I should find Arthur," she turned to the door.

"He's with Leon at the arena finishing the setup." Gwen nodded.

"Thank you. Nora, will you come with me?" the young maid left the plates that she was helping with and followed.

"I put your dress behind your dressing screen and Prince Arthur's ceremonial shirt as well, Merlin said he would bring the sword by when he saw you later." the maid said following close behind Gwen. Gwen smiled.

"You, my friend, are an angel." The two of them made their way across the practice field to the arena. Gwen saw Lady Eleanor, Leon's wife, walking toward them.

"Eleanor, looking for your husband too?" Gwen chided with a smile.

"Yes, Gwaine said he was down here with Arthur." she smiled and they entered the arena to see Arthur and Leon pointing and talking to servants. Both men had loose tunics on, looking relaxed. Guinevere and Eleanor sighed.

"How is it that every time we see them we act like little girls." Eleanor said, admiring her handsome husband.

"It's because we love then that much." she smiled. The two of them started giggling at how they had changed little since boy hood. Except for height and build, the two of then still treated each other the same. When Arthur turned around he saw Gwen with her eyes closed and her hand covering her mouth laughing. He also saw Eleanor leaning back in laughter. He hit Leon on the arm.

"Do you see those two?" he smiled.

"They have been admiring us." Leon crossed his arms across his chest.

Arthur laughed, putting his hands on his hips. He smiled at Leon and started for the women. Who were still laughing.

"What is going on here?" he chided. The two ladies straighten and tried to stop their laughter.

"We were just... Um..." Eleanor looked at Gwen.

"We were admiring our husbands." Gwen smiled. The men laughed.

"Lady Eleanor," Leon approached his wife, "Shall we prepare for the feast?"

Eleanor blushed, "We shall Sir Leon." She waved goodbye and they left the prince and princess. Arthur went behind Gwen while she watched her friends leave. He put his arms around her middle and rested his chin on her shoulder. She sighed and leaned into him.

"Shall we get ready for the feast?" he asked reluctantly. Still resting on her.

"Not yet." She pulled away and turned to face him. She smiled and leaned her head on his chest. She sighed contently before straightening and looking up at him. "Now we can go."

He laughed, "Wanted a hug did you?"

She smiled wide. " We have been so busy and so much has happened in the last few days I haven't had the chance to just hug you."

"Well," He brushed a curl behind her ear. "I don't mind. I rather like your hugs." He smiles down at her.

"We should go get dressed." she says as she pulled away and takes his hand

"Yes, my lady." he says as she leads him away.

Arthur puts his jacket on, while Merlin gets his sword ready. Gwen stands behind the screen finishing her preparations.

"Merlin, did Lord Benerfore arrive safely?" Gwen asked coming to the table.

"He did. But I am not sure if he is ready for the feast." Merlin said handing Arthur his sword.

"Guinevere can help here, will you go check on him for me?" Arthur asked kindly.

"Of course." he bowed and headed for the door. "I'll see you at the feast."

Gwen helped Arthur with his cape and sword. "All set." Arthur put out his arm for her.

"Did you see my father today?" Arthur asks.

Gwen furrows her brow, "I don't recall, at least not after first thing this morning. You didn't?"

"I did this morning. I talked with him but then I got busy. I wonder if he is feeling alright."

"I'm sure he is just tired. Gaius dis tell us he had a rough night." she comforted him. He smiled at her and offered her his arm.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"We shall."

The feast was magnificent. Guinevere had out done herself. Yet again. She had helped Morgana many times in the past, but now it was solely her job. Morgana had gratefully passed on the task to a much more capable person.

There wasn't a person in the room who was not enjoying themselves. Laughter and happiness lingered. Uther surprised all in attendance by appearing. He sat quietly and observed: Eleanor, Morgana and Gwen were giggling at something and Arthur was laughing with Leon and Elyan. Merlin was chatting with Gwaine and Percival. Everything felt... Right.

The feast was coming to a close as Uther smiled to himself. Arthur rose and offered his hand to Guinevere, the said good night to everyone and turned to leave.

"Let me walk with you." Uther stopped them, standing. The couple smiled at him as he met them and exited the room. As they ascended the last few stairs, Uther felt the color drain from his face. Gwen was the first to recognize the emergency.

"Uther?" she said releasing Arthur's hand and going to her father-in-laws side. Sitting him down on a stair. Uther started to breathe heavily and when she felt his head it was burning up, but he was shivering. "Arthur, go get Gaius and someone to help you carry him." Arthur nodded, he didn't question any of Guinevere's instincts and commands, and he simply obeyed.

In a flash Arthur was back with Merlin, Gaius, Morgana, Eleanor and Leon. Percival, Elyan, and Gwaine stayed behind to make sure nothing looked suspicious. Arthur and Leon went to Uther's side and lifted him with little effort. They took him to his chamber. Morgana, Eleanor, and Guinevere went to work getting cloths and basins of water. Hurriedly getting supplies for Gaius. It was going to be a long night.

It was several hours later when they finally had the chance to rest. Arthur, Leon, and Merlin had returned downstairs to make sure no one suspected anything. The women stayed behind helping Gaius tend to the king. The three women stood next the bed and Gaius stood on the side. Arthur entered to see the three women were crying, Gwen was crying the hardest, trying to suffocate her sobs with her hand, and Gaius looked grim. Morgana excused herself and Eleanor called Leon away, leaving the room. Merlin and Arthur remained.

Arthur went to Gwen's side and took her hand. Preparing him. "What is it Gaius?" he asked.

"I'm afraid, the king's heart is no longer able to support his body." he sighed looking down.

Arthur inhaled sharply, he knew his father's life was ending, but even all of his preparing could not help this feeling. He had been getting better and his condition had been kept at bay with rest. But now...

"There's nothing you can do is there?" Arthur choked, trying to compose himself. Gwen sobbed again.

Gaius looked at Gwen sympathetically, as if sending her a message. He looked at Arthur, "I am afraid that the king will only be with us for a short while longer."

Arthur sighed, "Thank you, Gaius. For everything." The old man smiled and put a hand on the prince's shoulder. Then he left the room.

When the door shut Arthur exhaled shakily. Gwen put her head down and sobbed. Arthur put his arms around her comforting her. He didn't really know how to comfort her. He just held her. But she put her hand over his heart, comforting him.

As Guinevere lay in bed, she thought about the night. Less than an hour ago she and Arthur were standing in a dying Uther's chamber. Arthur stayed to have some time alone. This gave Gwen time to think. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not yet anyway.

A week ago Uther had fallen ill, they hadn't had much time to think about everything. To really prepare.

There was so much to do and learn. If Uther was to die, that meant that she would be queen. She sighed heavily. Six months of marriage to the prince had afforded her much knowledge and life servitude in the palace has also taught her a great deal but to be queen was completely different.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. She sat up to see Arthur's silhouette in the moon light. As he came closer she could hear him sniff. When he got close to the bed he called for her, "Guinevere?"

"Come here, Arthur." she said holding her arms out for him. He climbed in next to her and she held him tight. They both cried bitter tears. After a long while, when they had both stopped crying, Arthur laid his head on her chest and started drawing shapes on her arm and hand.

"Arthur," she ran her fingers through his hair. Her voice still shaky.

"Yes?" he answered, huskily.

"Whatever happens, I'll always be here by your side. I know it's not much but," Arthur looked at her. She looked at him with such love. He moved to lie next to her, lying on his side. He took her Hand and put it over his heart.

"That's more than I could ever ask for." Gwen smiled at him through her tears.

"I love you Arthur." she said closing her eyes.

Arthur pulled her close to him. Holding her, knowing that she had already lost both parents. He respected her for her strength, but now she was losing a friend. He was losing a parent, but he had her by his side. No matter what.  
"I love you, Guinevere."

Gwen awoke before Arthur. She was still wrapped in his arms. She sighed, knowing that the day would be long. If Uther really was at the brink of death... It would be a sad day as well. She thought about how she never had the chance to say goodbye to her father. How her mother had been sick and passed away within a few days. She and Arthur had experienced the same losses. He had lost his mother only being a few minutes old. His father was ill, but would not recover. Tears came to her eyes. The last few months had been difficult. Her nightmares had eventually left, but it took Arthur talking to her and reminding her of the happy moments together night after night. She had recovered.

Then Arthur had been taken and returned. Bruised and broken but alive.

She was learning how to rule a kingdom. Even with spending her life in court she still had much to learn. But this... Silent tears ran down her cheeks. She snuggled deeper in Arthur. Feeling his strong body against her back and his warm hands and arms holding her. She intertwined her fingers with his, just being close.

"It will be alright." Arthur's voice sounded gentle and still groggy with sleep. He pulled her closer, making her lie back so he could rest his head on her shoulder.

"I know..." she sniffed, "But he is your father. And he is a father figure to me. I just hate losing people I love." Arthur sighed.

"It's not going to be easy. But we will make It." he smiled slightly. "We will."

"I know we will. It's just... Scary." she said furrowing her brow.

"Hey," he smiled, "I'll be right here protecting you. Always." he kissed her temple. She smiled and snuggled against him.

A few moments later a knock sounded from the door.

"Come in Merlin." Gwen called pushing Arthur out of the bed with a small giggle. Merlin entered.

"Good morning." he sounded rather sad.

"Merlin." Arthur nodded.

"Gaius wanted me to tell you that the king will not be at the festivities."

Arthur sighed. "Thank you Merlin. You should go help Gaius. I can manage." he smiled sadly.

"Thank you sire." he bowed his head. "If you should need anything..."

"I'll know where to find you." Arthur nodded. "Thank you." Merlin left, knowing that his friend knew how much he was hurting.

Somehow Arthur and Gwen put smiles on as they entered the arena. The joust was going to be enjoyable. It was a great show of talent. But their minds were elsewhere.

Gwen noticed that Arthur was looking out onto the empty field, obviously in his head. She leaned over and took his hand. He looked up, startled.

"Do you need a respite?" she whispered. He sighed.

"No. I'm just thinking." he squeezed her hand.

"I'm sure Merlin will be here-" just then Merlin ran up to them.

"Arthur you better come quickly." He was out of breath. Arthur looked at Gwen, she saw the fear in his eyes. She cleared her throat and stood.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the arena went silent and the men who were about to joust stopped their preparations. "Please continue the tournament, but Prince Arthur and I have immediate business to attend to." She then motioned for Arthur to stand and take his leave.

They walked out calmly. But as soon as they entered the citadel they moved faster. They were soon at the king's chamber. Gaius met them outside of the door.

"He wants to speak to you and Guinevere alone." he opened the door for them, not giving an option.

He looked at Gwen and she squeezed his hand. They entered and slowly walked to the king's bed. Arthur sat in the chair and Gwen stood behind him.

"Father?"

"Arthur." the king sounded tired and breathless.

"Father I-" Arthur began

"doesn't say anything. It's my time to speak." he took in a shaky breath. "I know that you will bring this kingdom to an age of prosperity. I want you to rule differently than I did. I know that you will lead the people in a path that is right. You will be a just king. One that will be respected by all. But guide your people Arthur. Protect them. Be the king that I have seen in you." he motioned for Gwen to come closer.

"Guinevere, you will be a queen like none other. You will be the light to this kingdom and the mother to the future kingdom rulers." Gwen was crying hard.

"I will do my best." she smiled.

Uther smiled weakly. "I know you will. Come closer, both of you."

They stepped closer. "I charge you, like no other king has before. I want you to lead the people with trust and loyalty. Make Camelot a place of happiness."

"We will father." Arthur spoke little quietly.

"We promise you." Gwen took his hand.

Uther smiled, "I love you...both." he closed his eyes. He breathed in one last time. He was gone.

Arthur and Gwen both cried. Gwen pulled Arthur to her. He held onto her and cried into her stomach. Gaius entered and solemnly bowed. Merlin wiped away his tears when he entered.

Arthur pulled away, "God save he king."

* * *

Thanks for reading:D


	12. Chapter 12

Hello ALL! Sorry for taking so long, finals almost killed me! However, its SPRING BREAK... which meant its time to PARTY! Or in other words write lots of stories! Please tell me what you think! I understand it's a bit sad and Arthur is really pitiful... but it's as close to real life as I can get. So enjoy dear followers:)

* * *

As soon as the words left his mouth he felt a fire stir in him. It was really happening: he was king. He was the only sovereign in the land. He _alone _was set over the people. He looked down at his hand linked with Gwen's… his love, his queen. Tears still streamed down his face. Fear and hurt turned his insides.

Gaius and Merlin left them in silence. Gwen cried silent tears of sadness. She hurt. For herself and the loss of her dear friend, but she hurt more for Arthur who lost the only parent he had left.

They stayed in silence. After a while had passed, Arthur cleared his throat. It was time to tell the people. They had stayed outside the night before, holding candles and bidding their farewells. But now their king was truly dead.

Arthur and Gwen turned and exited the room in silence. For Gwen the world was spinning. Arthur looked forward, walking slowly and holding her hand. He was stern, serious. Like a soldier, looking only forward. They were almost to the door when Gwen stopped him and turned him to her.

Without warning she brought his head down and kissed him tenderly on the lips. She pulled away from the sweet kiss and touched his forehead with hers. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. She pulled away and gave him a sad smile. He nodded and exited to outside.

The unspoken words that were shared between the prince and princess could not be understood by many. To some it was a simple kiss, meant to show that they cared. To others, it was a show of affection to show that they actually were in love.

Yet, the truth behind the simple kiss is far more that the ordinary mind can comprehend.

Arthur had just lost his father, the king. And therefore he assumed the throne. Not his choice, but his destiny. Gwen had gone from a princess to queen in a matter of moments. The kiss was not just a show of affection. No, it was far greater.

The kiss gave Arthur the strength that he needed. Gwen often spoke words of encouragement to him when he needed it the most. He drew strength from her. But, when no words could describe what she wanted to say, and 'I love you' wasn't enough… she would give him a small, tender kiss. The fireworks that would go through his being were those that were soothing.

It was the affection of the love of his life. The one he had waited for, for so long. Gwen left Arthur to go alone to the knights and the nobles. Gwen went to Morgana, who cried softly but held Gwen tightly. Telling Gwen that she had faith in her, the faith that she would help build the Camelot they all knew would come. Then she made her rounds making sure that word was sent. The king was dead… Long live the king.

* * *

Arthur stood silently before the open tomb. He sighed heavily, looking down at his feet, over his crossed arms. His father was going to be entombed the next morning. But for some reason it was all sinking in at this moment. The next week would be draining, both emotionally and physically exhausting. He tried to hold back the tears that poked him in the backs of his eyes. He tried to keep his emotions in check. But as it sunk in... The fact that he was now king….. that his father was gone... haunted him.

He didn't know how long he had been staring into the darkness of the tomb, he had come down after morning meetings had ended and training was underway. He was growing tired, yet his body would my move. He was sure that Gwen was also feeling much the same way. Yet she had a better hold on her feelings. When he had spoken the faithful words "God save the king" she had stood tall. He admired her and loved her all the more deeply for her confidence even in troubled times.

He once again felt the presence of tears in his eyes. He was going to king and Guinevere was going to be queen. All their hopes and dreams were coming true. Finally… but still his heart ached with the loss.

Yet she would make him strong. She would help him be the king Camelot needed, the once and future king.

Wetness fell down his cheeks as he looked into the tomb. He sighed heavily, allowing the tears to trickle down his cheeks. As much as he had tried to be manly he saw no harm in crying. "No man is worth your tears" was long gone.

He heard footsteps coming down the corridor leading to the tombs of the kings. He did not turn around to see who it could be. He already knew. A gentle sigh escaped from the persons lips.

Then two arms slinked themselves around his middle, a head resting on his back.

Gwen didn't have to say anything. Arthur turned around after a few moments to hold her tight. He let the silent tears fall. He was a broken man, but he did his best to hide most of his feelings.

"Arthur, you need to come to bed." he looked down at her, in only her dressing gown and a thin nightdress.

He nodded but pulled her back to him, holding her tight to his chest.

"Arthur you will be alright." She pulled away to look at him, smiling sadly with love in her eyes. At that moment his heart melted. He felt like he could conquer the world. If she could give him that much strength with a small, sad smile he could face the coming days. "No matter what, we will prevail. Arthur, we will." She put her hands on his face and looked into his eyes. "I love you. That's all that we need to survive." She closed her eyes and gently kissed him. She pulled away and pulled him into a warm embrace. "I will stand with you through everything, for as long as I live."

He closed his eyes and she drew him to her, wrapping her arms tightly around him so his head would nuzzle into her neck. He cried silent tears, letting everything sink in. Gwen had cried, but she felt that he had a bigger reason to cry: the weight of the kingdom was now on his shoulders.

She pulled away when he started to relax. She took his hand and led him back upstairs to their chamber. She helped him change and enter the bed. She shed her dressing gown and climbed in beside him. They fell asleep, both emotionally exhausted, wrapped in each other loving embrace. Knowing that whatever they came across… they would face together.

* * *

"Arthur, _please _stay calm. You'll be fine." Merlin said dryly, obviously annoyed at the princes behavior. Arthur paced in the meeting hall. Waiting for Gaius to take him and a few knights to the coffin they were to carry.

Arthur desperately wished that he could have Gwen there to console him, however despite being princess/queen she was not permitted to go to the burial as it was more of a ceremony than an event. It was always considered a gracious honor, sending another king to the afterlife and bringing a new to rule. But this was one tradition he did not have the chance to break.

Instead Gwen would be waiting with Morgana and the rest of the council members outside the crypt.

Soon the oak doors opened and Gaius entered with a bow. "It is time, my lord." He said flatly. Arthur took and deep breath and looked at Leon, Percival, Gwaine, Elyan, and Bors who were to be carrying the kings remains.

The nodded and stood proud. They made their way to the king's chamber and took hold of the stretcher, carrying it gently and slowly through the palace.

* * *

Soon they were at the crypt. The open tomb was ready for the remains. The six men gently lowered the body into the stone before allowing Percival and Gwaine to close it. Arthur kept a straight face the entire time. Merlin and Leon exchanged glances, showing their concern for their sovereign. Still, Arthur would never appear week. He would stay strong.

* * *

Gwen sat biting her nails, a bad habit that she had stopped doing until this morning. But her nerves were on edge. Arthur had left early to prepare for the entombment of the king. Leaving her and Morgana to wait…. And wait…. And wait….

It's not that she didn't have patience, but right now her husband needed her the most. He needed her hand to hold, or just her smile to ease his suffering. Yet, customs and traditions hold and she was to stay far away from the entombment ceremony.

It was several moments later when the oak doors of the throne room opened and Gwen stood from the throne on which she sat. Merlin came in and walked up to her. Speaking softly in her ear, she nodded knowingly.

"Merlin please tells then. I should…" she looked at the doors.

"Go. I'll take care of it. He needs you now." He said quickly nodding toward the door.

She smiled her thanks and gently touched his arm with hers. She calmly walked to the door. She walked, nearly running, to her chamber. Merlin had told her she needed to go.

She opened the door to see Arthur standing by the window. Arms crossed over his chest. Looking down upon the town below, watching his people.

She closed the door and walks to him.

"Arthur?" She said gently touching his shoulder.

At that moment he turned to her and buried his face in her neck. His eyes swollen and his face wet with tears that wouldn't stop falling. She instinctively put her arms around him and closed her eyes, fighting the tears that came to her eyes seeing her warrior so broken.

"Arthur," She cooed, lacing her fingers through his hair. "I'm here love. I'm right here."

He hitched in a sharp breath, not moving his body.

"He's gone Gwen," He cried, "He's really gone."

* * *

Pretty please review! xo


	13. Chapter 13

Hello all! So sorry it took so long for this chapter but I hope you enjoy it! Please review! Thank you!

* * *

Arthur cried into her neck for a long time. But she really didn't mind. He needed her and she would grant him his request. His tears were long spent but he needed the closeness of his wife. He needed her presence, her sweet understanding and love to help him.

He pulled away and looked down at his feet. He wiped the excess tears away. Gwen just looked at him as he slumped against the wall. Looking very much like the dejected young man he had been when he was locked in his chamber before the fight against the warrior wreathe. She got closer to him, putting herself right in front of him, almost flush to his body.

"Arthur," She said gently. He looked at her. "I know you are feeling nothing but sadness and…. Other emotions, but you are strong. Stronger than any man I have ever met. You are the once and future king and we will pull through this," She took his hand and place it over her heart. "No matter what happens."

He looked at her. Gazed into her eyes and she knew what he was thinking. _How did I find a woman so beautiful and wise? How did I get her?_

"I know we will." He stood up straight. Taking her into his arms. "With you by my side, I can conquer the world." She laid her head on his chest, enjoying being close. They would pull through… they would.

* * *

As the days toward the coronation grew less and less the entire castle worked in over time. Decorations were being placed and food was being prepared. Morgana was almost in tears she was so happy. And Merlin… he just smiled like a fool.

So when the day finally arrived, it was nothing less than extravagant.

Gwen woke up that morning with a smile on her face. Maybe it was the fact that she was going to be coroneted queen today…. Or the fact that her husband lay next to her holding her close. He had been much better since they had talked and he had cried. Still, each night he just wanted the closeness of his wife. He just needed her to be his.

So she would let him. She loved talking with him and just being near him. She thrived on their time alone in the proximity of their chambers.

She felt the arm that circled her waist tighten a little and a kiss graze her bare shoulder. She smiled contently and opened her eyes. She turned around to snuggle deeper into her husband's embrace.

"Good morning." She said kissing his chin.

"Good morning." He held her close.

"Are you ready to become king?" She asked with a cheeky smile.

"Are you ready to become queen?" He said brushing a stray curl away. She blushed slightly.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She smiled at him once more. "Come along then we better get up." She turned down the blankets and started to get out, only to be stopped by a strong arm around her waist.

"Not yet!" He laughed and pulled her back down to him so she was lying on top of him.

"Arthur, you may be getting ready to be crowned king, but I am still the queen." She smiled down at him. He reached up and pecked her lips once.

"Fine, if you say so my queen." He smiled and tickled her in the ribs, the spot that _always _made her scream.

"Arthur!" She laughed loudly.

By the time it was all over she had finally succumbed to snuggling for a few more minutes before dragging him out of the bed.

Once they had been presentable, and with perfect timing, Merlin came with breakfast. Lily, a new maid, carried Guinevere's new gown, which was wrapped in cloth still to be a surprise for Arthur.

"What's in the cloth?" He asked sitting down to breakfast.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." Gwen said happily eating a strawberry.

He nodded his head.

* * *

After breakfast Merlin helped Arthur dress rather quickly then the two of them went downstairs to make sure everything was prepared. It gave Gwen the perfect opportunity to get ready without being watched. She unfolded the clothe that his her new treasure. Lily gasped when she saw it.

The gown was a deep purple, with sleeves that fit her arms until the elbow then they flared out. The dress was a scoop neck that was modest but attractive. The bodice had golden flowers dotting the neckline. The skirt was long flowing. She looked almost as beautiful as on her wedding day. Morgana had cried when Gwen was fitted for it. She hoped that she would get the same reaction from Arthur.

* * *

Arthur stood silently in the back of the hall, behind the oak doors that led to the throne room. He was waiting for Gwen to come down the stairs so he could escort her. He was about to call for Merlin for some water when he heard a giggle come from Morgana she walked down the stairs looking at Arthur with a wide grin.

"You're going to die when you see that wife of yours." She smiled and went to take her seat.

Arthur cocked an eye brow and looked back at the stairs. When he saw his wife his jaw dropped open. Her purple dress was a perfect accent to her skin and hair. She smiled at him as he held his arm out to her.

"You look breathtaking." He was in awe.

"Thank you," she blushed. "You look rather handsome yourself." She winked. He chuckled.

The doors opened and the trumpets blew. They proceeded down the center aisle and Gwen stood next to Morgana. Geoffrey of Monmouth addressed Arthur as he knelt down. Gwen smiled wide and proud at her husband as he took his oath.

"…. And do you solemnly swear to rule and govern justly and efficiently?"

"I, Arthur Pendragon, do solemnly swear to uphold the laws and rights of Camelot and to rule and govern justly and efficiently."

Geoffrey smiled proudly; he took the crown from the waiting page and acknowledged the king.

"I crown thee, Arthur, King of Camelot." The room went into an uproar of applauses and cheers. Arthur nodded to the crown then took his place by the knights. Geoffrey then smiled lovingly at Guinevere. She approached the front and knelt down.

"… and do you also solemnly swear to rule and govern justly and efficiently? And to stand by your king for all eternity?" He smiled.

"I, Guinevere Pendragon, do solemnly swear to uphold the laws and rights of Camelot and to rule and govern justly and efficiently and to stand by the king for eternity." Likewise Geoffrey took the crown from the page.

"I crown thee, Guinevere, Queen of Camelot." Again the throne room erupted into cheers and applause's, but if at all possibly the cheers were louder this time. Arthur met her at the bottom of the stairs and they proceeded down the center aisle.

Morgana and Merlin looked at each other and nodded. Camelot would see dark days… but peace would reign until the end of time.

* * *

What'd you think?


	14. Chapter 14

I'm really sorry if the last chapter was a bit…. rushed... but I was trying to make it as smooth as possible. I really hope that this chapter will be better. I would like to write a little bit more intense stuff I really would! But I have to admit it is really super hard for me to write stuff that is intense simply because I get all like "OMG! I can't do this! I don't know what to do!" So as you have probably noticed I am a COMPLETE DRAMA QUEEN with a capital Q. Any who… please enjoy and review! And a HUGE thanks to larasmith…. I don't know you but I absolutely LOVE reading your comments/reviews! And Whitecrossgirl…you too! I just love you two! Thank you Thank you! AND if you have suggestions for any intense scenes just let me know!

* * *

The coronation feast was beautiful and spectacular. The food was delicious, having everything that Arthur and Gwen loved the most! Everyone who was anyone in the kingdom was there. The Knights of Camelot were in their deep, dragon's blood red capes and silver chainmail. The lords and ladies of the court were in their best attire. Morgana sat next to Merlin as the evening surpassed. Dressed in new attire both were especially happy, being made a part of the royal council as new members of the court. Their smiled reached from ear to ear as they conversed with one another. It was as if all was right in the world.

The king and queen sat at the head of the table, conversing lightly. Holding hands and smiling warmly at each other as congratulations were made. Guinevere leaned over and kissed his cheek once, "I'm so proud of you Arthur." She smiled.

"I feel the same way about you, my love." He winked at her and kissed her hand.

The night continued, dancing and conversation abounding in happiness. As Arthur stood to give his speech something changed in the air.

"My fellow lords and ladies, I wish to thank you all for being here on this occasion. It means more to the queen and me than one could have imagined. I would like to say that Camelot has entered its golden age. Prosperity with reign through the land, I have no doubts." He sat down and the crowd applauded.

The music started playing once again, Arthur looked at his wife. "Would you like to dance?"

"It would be an honor." She smiled widely.

They made their way to the center of the room where the rest of the people were dancing. As Arthur led her in a waltz she felt like she was floating on air. Like nothing in the world could bring her down. And nothing would. She watched as Gwaine tried to get Percival to dance even a little. Seeing how Percival fancied a girl. Gwen smiled at Arthur, feeling her heart swell as she watches him laugh at his friends.

"Your staring love." he smiled.

She started to blush a little, "Can you really blame me?"

"Not even a little." He kissed her forehead.

* * *

"Gwaine, why don't you just go and ask her?" Percival said rather frustrated.

"That's just not fair." He said looking at the young lady glancing at Percival. "She wants _you_!"

"Leon, do I need to go and talk to her for you?" Leon's eyes grew wide as he turned around and looked at his Queen. His King was behind her smiling.

"Your majesty, I really don't think..." he started.

"If I was her I would have already talked to you." She steps closer to him. "Now, one thing you should know about lady Madelyn is that she is really rather shy." She looked over at her. "No go on sir Percival."

With that the Queen took the kings arm once again and went to dance. Percival took a deep breath and went for it.

* * *

All too soon the night was over and those who were not drunk and passed out or already gone went to retire. Arthur and Gwen walked hand in hand through the palace. They headed toward their chamber but took their time.

"I think lady Madelyn and Percival make a good couple. Don't you?" Gwen asked with a smile.

"I agree." He smiled back.

She gently drew closer to him and put her other hand around his arm. Holding him close.

"I love you, Arthur." She said quietly. He stopped walking, and they were right in front of their chamber. He turned to her and put his arms around her waist.

He smiled down at her. "I don't know what I would do without you. Living here, being with you is…. everything that I ever wanted." He brushed a stray curl away from her face. "I just never knew that everything would turn out this way." He smiles.

Gwen takes his hand and opens the door to their chamber. The door locks with a click.

* * *

The next day Arthur woke up much like he did the day before. His wife in his arms snuggled close to him under the heavy blankets. He feels slightly hung over from the feast the night before, but he smiles when he realizes that the rest of them men will be a chore during training.

He then turns his attention to his wife. So peaceful and content, he really cannot believe how lucky he is.

He slowly gets out of the bed trying not to wake Gwen. Merlin comes in shortly after with his breakfast.

"Good morning, Merlin" He says. "I'm surprised to see you here this morning, seeing how you are a member of the court now." He smiles. Merlin stares back.

"As much as I would _love_ to give the job of handmaid for a clotpole… I really haven't felt like it." He looked at Arthur and could help but laugh. "No, I just didn't want George to take over yet."

"That's better." The king smiled. "So for training today…. "

* * *

"I don't think that is a good idea." Geoffrey said to another council member, lord Roderin.

"Come now Geoffrey, we must be civil." The lord said back, an evil smile of his lips.

"It's not wise to open our defenses like that. And besides we are at peace with Carleon. There is no need to taunt them with openings in our forces." Geoffrey said wisely.

"I agree." Arthur said sternly, looking directly at Roderin. "If we open up that portion of the boarder without scouts or protection we are leaving ourselves viable to invasion. "

"My lord, if I may, could we not just semi-track it? Have guards patrol every few days?" Roderin asked, needing his case to be heard.

"No. That would be no better than leaving it open altogether. That's all for today gentlemen." Arthur said standing.

Roderin left the room without a word. He was on his horse and out of the city in a few moments. He met the mysterious figure in the middle of the woods.

"Well?"

"The king will not open the boarders. The army will not be able to get through unnoticed. He didn't see that the trade route could be bested if we did what…." Roderin pleaded.

"That's because he's not a fool like you! If my army does not get through Camelot will reign and unite Albion. That would make peace…. I do not like peace. Go Roderin. Leave me and do not come back until the work is finished."

Roderin took a deep breath and went to his horse.

* * *

Morgana's eyes grew wide. "Merlin!" She yelled as she approached his chamber.

"What? What is it?" He asked frantically.

"Roderin is planning with Lila." She said scared.

"Lila? As in…" He thought a moment. "Cenred's daughter Lila?!" He asked shocked.

* * *

CLIFF HANGER! So tell me what you think! I hope you enjoyed it!


	15. Chapter 15

Morgana's eyes grew wide. "Merlin!" She yelled as she approached his chamber.

"What? What is it?" He asked frantically.

"Roderin is planning with Lila." She said scared.

"Lila? As in…" He thought a moment. "Cenred's daughter Lila?!" He asked shocked.

"Yes!" Morgana said empathetically.

"I thought she was dead?!" He said sitting down on the floor.

"No!" Morgana said shaking her head. "She must have been sent away. Or ran." She said coming to a conclusion.

"I never thought that." Merlin thought. "So Roderin is…" His eyes grew wide. "No! That's just not possible."

Morgana looked down at him. "We have to warn them."

"I know." Merlin closes his eyes, secretly praying that he doesn't have to. "How did you figure this out?" He asks intently.

"I saw him leave and then I thought about who on earth he would be going to meet. Then I remembered how he and Cenred had been friends for a long time. He even offered to take Lila when she was in danger. He turned to Uther because he needed to distance himself from Cenred. But that never stopped him and his wife from keeping track of… So he knew she was alive?" she asks randomly.

"I would presume seeing how-"he starts. She interrupts.

"So that is why he was so adamant about _everyone _thinking she was dead. That would cover his tracks completely."

"Well that would be correct seeing that he was-"

"So if he was hiding her she must be plotting against us. So if what I heard was true we have to warn them." She smiles happily. "I just figured it out."

"Yes. Bravo Morgana." Merlin says happily… sarcastic. Morgana rolls her eyes.

"We need to-"now it was Merlin's turn to interrupt.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. If we tell Arthur he won't understand. No. I have a better idea." Merlin smiled wide. Morgana tilted her head then smiled back equally bright.

"I'm already interested."

* * *

Gwen walked through the castle reading a document, and listening to Arthur and the knight's train. She smiled happily are her adorable husband. Yes, she was allowed to say that. He gave her that honor, simply because it made him feel special. As she turned a corner she saw a lone horseman going out to the woods. She cocked her head then dismissed the idea. When Roderin wasn't at lunch, and Morgana and Merlin were in deep discussion she became worried. Then it hit her. Arthur had told her about the meeting before training. How Roderin was acting foolishly, to say the least.

Gwen turned on her heal and briskly walked to Merlin's chambers. She had a feeling that they knew what was happening.

* * *

"So then she will have to come out and meet us." Morgana nodded, thoroughly interested in what was being said.

"Exactly. Then-" Merlin's eyes shot to the door as it opened and a flushed Guinevere entered.

"Why is Roderin leaving Camelot? And why do I have the feeling you know why?" She asked in a very queenly matter.

"Well…" Merlin began.

* * *

Gwen walked, almost running speed, to her chambers. Arthur was done with training and would be preparing for supper. After Merlin had finished the tale of what Roderin had done and who Morgana _knew_ he was seeing she had the right mind to finish the fool of a man off herself. But she got the best of her mind and decided to tell Arthur. Merlin and Morgana followed close behind. They entered the chambers just as Arthur was coming out from behind the dressing screen.

"You three look like you have had the run around." He said dryly.

"Arthur, sit down." Gwen said pulling a chair out.

"Alright." He said quietly obeying. "Why do I get the feeling something has happened?"

"Because something has." Merlin said.

"Gwen and I saw Roderin leaving Camelot after meetings this morning." Morgana began.

"And Morgana found that he saw Lila, and was talking with her about you not allowing the boarders to be opened." Gwen continued.

"He wanted the boarders to be opened so that she could bring an army in to destroy Camelot." Merlin finished. Arthur sat dumbfounded. He blinked slowly then looked down at his hands.

"Why did I know this was going to happen?" He said closing his eyes.

Merlin shook his head. "We all should have known that Roderin was no good. But we weren't to know when he would turn. Don't feel bad Arthur." He said sorrowfully.

"I think we should leave you to think." Morgana said, pulling Merlin from the room.

Arthur sat in silence. Gwen pulled a chair out to sit beside him.

"Arthur, I know it's hard for you to believe…" she chose her words carefully. "But you need to understand that Roderin has always been cross."

Arthur nodded, sadly. "I know. I think that is the worst part is me knowing that I should have treated him different. That I should have done-"

"Arthur, stop blaming yourself." She says plainly. "That will only lead to more trouble. You can't keep living like this." She says gripping his hand tighter.

"I know. I just…" He looked down. "I just always had to fix things. I love my father but he pushed me so hard sometime, I just can't not take the blame for myself."

"Arthur you will be a different king and a different father. Don't dwell on what happened in the past. It's a different time now. A different era and we will defeat Lila and her army and Camelot will reign." Gwen smiled at him. At that moment in time, he realized that she was right. And it would be because of her that he prevailed.

* * *

"Leon, Arthur needs to see you as soon as possible." Merlin said leaving the knights chamber.

"Thank you, Merlin." Leon nodded with a smile. Then he was off to the meeting chamber.

He opened the door to see only Arthur. "You called for me, Arthur?"

"Yes. Leon, we have a problem." Arthur said sadly motioning for Leon to sit down.

"Yes?"

"Lila lives."

Leon almost gasps of shock. "And?"

"And Roderin has betrayed us."

Leon nods his head. "And we need to find evidence."

"Precisely. I trust you Leon. Please, I need you to try your hardest. Keep this to yourself, or at least to very few people."

"Of course, Arthur as you wish." The knight stood to leave. As he approached the door Arthur spoke.

"Please, Leon. As fast as you can."

"I will go as fast as I dare."

* * *

I know it's not a whole lot and I know you all expected more…. But something just happened in my family that had sent me into a….emotional state of disaster. I will upload more soon, promise!

Ifly123


	16. Chapter 16

Here is another chapter thank you all for reading! Also thank you for all your support, it means a great deal to me! Enjoy:)

* * *

Roderin may be a lord in Camelot; he may own vast lands and have servants. He may have a power seat in the Pendragon family. But in everyone's eyes, except his, he was nothing but an idiot. It didn't take Leon very much time at all. Within a matter of hours he and Gwaine were able to question him on random facts. But thanks to Gwaine and his sense of humor, he was able to coax the truth out of the man with little effort.

"I told you I'm good." Gwaine chided as they walked briskly to Roderin's chamber.

"Yes, Gwaine you did swell. Now if you please, we need to get this to Arthur." They soon were at the man's personal chamber, more like an office of business, and they found what they were looking for: correspondence between him and Lila. Leon grabbed other evidence as Gwaine sprinted from the room.

"Gwaine?" Leon asked catching up to his friend.

"We need to hurry, Lila is planning to attack." The two of them walked as fast as they dare to the meeting room.

* * *

Arthur sat at the table in the meeting room with Merlin going over plans for a new stable for the horses and summer plans.

"What we really need is a new stable that can keep the horses warm in the winter and cool in the summer. The one we have now…well…" Arthur began.

"It is stuffy and hot in the summer and freezing in the winter. It's ridiculous." Merlin said rather angrily. Arthur chuckled slightly at his eager friend.

"Quite right Merlin," He leaned up on his elbows. "We need to get the carpenter and perhaps a stone mason to-" Arthur looked at the open doors.

"Sire." Leon and Gwaine bowed slightly, closing the doors.

"Leon, Gwaine I trust that you have information for me?" Arthur said, worry coming into his eyes.

"Sire," Gwaine stepped forward. "It's worse than you could imagine."

"I'm listening." Arthur sat back with a sigh.

"He, in a matter of speaking, gave us proof that he was indeed talking with others outside of Camelot on the situations of the kingdom." Leon said plainly.

"Thanks to Gwaine no doubt?" Merlin said smiling at Leon.

"Sire," Gwaine parted in, "We also found a letter." He handed it to Arthur. "Written in Lila's hand the letter depicts a plan to thwart Camelot, you, and…"

Arthur's eyes stopped searching the letter. He grew angry, "And?"

Gwaine sighed and looked down. "The queen, sire." Arthur narrowed his eyes and focused on the table.

"We have reason to believe that Lila will attempt to cut down the queen, but we are not certain. We can only assume that she means to destroy the only way your family line could be continued, and thus leave you and Camelot open for danger." Leon said sadly.

Arthur took a deep breath. "What are your suggestions?"

"Well, we need to make sure that the queen is safe. Then we need to make sure Roderin does not have any more information that could lead to problems." Leon said looking to Gwaine for confirmation.

"But the decision is up to you: whether you think the lady will be safe enough as is, or if extra measures need to be taken." Gwaine said finishing the statement.

Arthur sighed heavily, he looked at Merlin. "Merlin, will you tell Guinevere that I need to speak with her as soon as possible. And please tell Morgana of our findings. Gwaine and Leon," He stood and nodded. "Thank you. You may go back to your normal duties. I will let you know when action will be taken." The knights nodded solemnly and left the room. Merlin stayed seated.

"Everything will be alright Arthur, it will." He said standing. Arthur nodded and looked thankfully at his friend. "Now I will go get the queen, and you will be…?" Merlin said walking toward the door.

"In our chamber, just tell her I will be there." Arthur said following Merlin.

* * *

It didn't take long for Merlin to find the queen. She was in the gardens enjoying the spring air while getting everything ready for summer flowers as well as making sure the grain stock was being filled and grain being planted on schedule.

"Merlin, a pleasure to see you here." She said sending stable boy to the field.

"Hello Gwen." He said happily. "Um," he straightened and remembered his task. "Arthur wanted to see you straight away; he said he would be in your chamber." He said putting his hands behind his back.

Gwen sensed the strangeness in his voice. "Alright." She looked around. "I presume you need to talk to Morgana. Yes?"

"Yes, my lady." He nodded, but in his head he thought: _this is why she is queen._

"She is over watching the planters, please excuse me." With that Gwen nodded and left quickly, but gracefully. As merlin watched her leaved, he smiled. Then he turned around to go to Morgana, but she was right in front of him.

"Um, Morgana." He stepped back startled.

"Miss me Merlin?" She said smiling.

"Yes, actually I did." He said straightening. "Now um,"

"Yes, yes I know. Lila is going to go after Gwen, we need to protect her while still watching Lila and pussy…" she said swinging her head back and forth.

"By that you mean Roderin?" She nodded. "Well, Arthur is going to wait a bit, so the fool can mess up then arrest him." Morgana smiled at Merlin.

"Good. But we still need to be careful." She said seriously.

"Of course. Always good to see you Morgana." He said walking away.

"You too Merlin." Then she turned back to the field.

* * *

Arthur said stood at the window of his chamber, overlooking his people below. Watching them, living their lives so peaceful and happy. He smiled as her membered the days when he would watch his queen down below. How she would smile at every person she passed. Even if she felt her life was falling apart and nothing was coming together. But somehow through the dark, they found a way, they found love.

He was shook from his thoughts when the door opened. He turned around and smiled to see his wife walking to meet him.

"Arthur." She said smiling up at him as he intertwined his fingers with his.

"Guinevere." He leaned down to kiss her. She pulled away and smiled. She could sense the worry in his eyes and on his face.

"Arthur, what's happened?" She said as he leaned against the wall, feeling defeated that she found him out.

"We have a slight problem." He said looking at her.

"With Lila and Roderin no doubt?" She said crossing her arms.

"Yes," He sighed, "But they have bigger plans…" he put his hand out, trying to find the words to say.

"Yes?" She said getting edgy.

"They have plans for you." He looked up carefully, but her continence did not change. She was still in control.

"And?" She said waiting.

"And I think," he swallowed loudly. "I think it would be best if you were better protected." He said quietly.

"You what?!"

* * *

HAHA I really like these cliff hangers. Please don't hate me though. Thank you all for your sweet thoughts… I really appreciated them. The situation isn't getting much better, but thanks to all of you I will pull through! Please review and tell me what you think. ALSO I need an idea for something that has to do with a shakedown between Lila and Guinevere, Gwen obviously wins. But anything would help!

Ifly123


	17. Chapter 17

Here we go! Enjoy and review!

* * *

"You what?!"

Gwen didn't sound angry, she just sounded slightly confused and bewildered. _Does he really think I am that fragile?_

"I just want you to be safe, Guinevere. That's all." Arthur said, as his sincerity in his voice matching his face.

"What do you mean by 'better protected'?" She asked looking squarly at him. "And would you please just tell me what is going on?"

Arthur took a deep breath. "Lila is going to try to hurt you." He looked at her. "And I will do everything in my power to protect you." He stood a little and brought her to him so he was still leaning against the wall and she stood between his legs. She smiled slightly at his words

"So what did you have in mind?" She asked plainly.

"Well," he furrowed his brow. "Maybe should just be careful. I will have a few knights keeping an eye on you." She started to argue but he continued. "Just to know where you are, if someone doesn't see you then they will alert the others. Just a precaution." He smiles.

She looked down. "I don't like this."

He pursed his lips, "I know you don't like feeling over protected but this is the only way-"

"No Arthur." She looked up at him. "I mean," she took a deep breath. "Feeling like my life is in danger. That one wrong move and I will…" she stopped. She almost turned around and walked away, but Arthur pulled her into his warm embrace.

"I know it's not easy. Being in danger is not what I want for you." He kissed her head.

"At least I know how to defend myself." She said dryly, trying to lighten the mood. Arthur smiled.

"That you can. But _only _if you need to." She pulled away.

"Only if I have to." She said with a smile reaching up to kiss him gently. He returned the kiss with passion. It was moments like this when they were certain that they could make it through anything.

* * *

"So what if Lila comes here and no one knows? And Gwen is somewhere where no one is?" Percival asked, concerned.

"Percival, that's not going to happen, she will be fine." Gwaine said taking another bite of his chicken leg.

Percival sighed. Leon had briefed the knights on the new precautions concerning Guinevere. Every one swore that they would do their best to protect their sovereign. Still, they were all nervous.

"And if Lila does come here," Elyan began.

"She won't last long." Gwaine finished with a smile. The knights nodded in agreement."

* * *

Morgana sat in the garden, her face white and her brow knitted with worry.

"Morgana?" Merlin asked, coming to sit next to her.

"Merlin she is coming. She is going after Gwen." Morgana turned to him with tears in her eyes. "We have to worn her." She started to stand, but Merlin stopped her.

"She knows Morgana, she knows." He said gently. "We can only hope that Gwen realizes who she is before she realizes who Gwen is."

Morgana nodded. "I put a protection spell on her, she will be safe enough."

Merlin smiled. "That was good of you."

Morgana smiled weakly, "Without her Camelot will not have peace, and their heirs will not be born."

Merlin smiled wider, "Did you just say heir_s_? Like multiple?"

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Why, _uncle_ Merlin, would you want to know?"

"Just curious really." He stood. "Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine, Merlin go on." She smiled as her friend left. Camelot would survive with Gwen intact.

* * *

Arthur watched two young knights spare. He corrected them with practiced ease and knowledge. As soon as they were finished she commended them for their efforts then they were dismissed. Although he knew exactly what they were doing his mind was elsewhere. Something didn't feel quite right. He didn't know what but something wasn't right.

As he walked through the corridors of the castle he thought deeply. _Is Lila coming? Is that what this is about? _He thought about what he would do should an attack come. How he would react. As if reading his mind Guinevere stopped him in his tracks.

"Arthur even if she does attack, you will be fine and so will the rest of us." She said walking toward him reading a document in her hands and a smile on her face. He stopped and sighed.

"Guinevere." He says as she draws closer and rolls the document back up.

"You really need to be calm, love." She said putting a hand on his face.

"I know." He leaned into her hand. "I just want you and Camelot safe."

"I know Arthur," she said pulling him into a loving embrace. "I know."

He out his arms around her waist and buried his head in her neck, smelling her lavender hair. Something about her was so soothing.

"You will make it through, Arthur. Together we will." She pulled away and kissed his cheek. "I will see you at dinner." With a smile Gwen went down the hall. Arthur watched her with love then smiled, going toward his chamber to change.

* * *

Lila smiled evilly, looking over her army.

"Poor Arthur Pendragon, you know so little. You and your precious queen will soon be mine." Lila spoke watching the army march. Getting the shrill of excitement through her as she thought of the fall of the strongest man in Albion.

* * *

What'd you think? Suggestion or ideas are fantastic!


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everybody! I love writing this story! Just an FYIJ I think this is my favorite chapter so far. But you all have your opinions :-D but at the end of the chapter is probably the best segment I have written, in my opinion. As the battle with Lila draws near, ARWEN is challenged with a few things from past chapters. If you don't really remember or just started reading, look back at… chapter 6 and 7. If you don't know what happened in those two, especially 7, you really won't understand the significance. Thank you for reading! EnjoyJ

* * *

Elyan looked over the valley to the north from the end of the forest of Ascetir, into the dominion of Cenred's kingdom, beautifully bathed in the soft hardly visible light of the early morning. Leon looked directly to the east, overviewing the main valley coming toward Camelot. Elyan was about to turn back seeing nothing that caught his attention, being out all night didn't help much.

"I don't see anything that would look like-" Elyan said frustrated.

"Wait!" Leon looked harder. Then he spotted the black flag, carrying Lila's sign. "We have to go back." He guided his horse and road quickly toward Camelot. Elyan looked hard then realized what it was that Leon saw, he too rode quickly.

* * *

Merlin walked down the corridor, a letter in his hand from Queen Annis. He read it again trying to think of a good reply.

"Merlin!" He looked up to see Gwaine coming toward him, panic etched in his face.

"What's happened?" He asked folding the letter.

"Elyan and Leon are back; tell Arthur they need him right away." With that the knight turned around. Merlin nodded his head, surely Lila had been found. Merlin walked quickly toward the king's chamber, where he was eating breakfast.

Merlin nocked on the door, "Come in." Gwen said sweetly. He entered and nodded to Gwen but looked at Arthur. Arthur had been laughing about something, but when he looked at Merlin his face straightened. "Leon and Elyan are back, Arthur. And they need to see you right away." Merlin said flatly.

Gwen looked at her husband then back to Merlin, then again to Arthur. "What's happened? Did they see her?" She asked watching Arthur stand and put his jacket on. Her eyes filled with worry.

"I don't know, Gwen. Gwaine just said they needed Arthur." Merlin said trying to give Gwen some peace of mind. _She's worried. _

"Merlin, go on, I'll be right behind you." Arthur said nodding at his friend. Merlin nodded knowingly and left.

Gwen sat at the table, looking down at her hands in her lap. Arthur sighed and stood behind her massaging her shoulders. She let out a sight and closed her eyes.

"Don't worry, love. Everything will be fine in the end." Gwen nodded. Arthur kissed her gently on the cheek. "I'll see you at lunch." With that Arthur left the room to the meeting. Gwen silently prayed that he was right.

* * *

Arthur entered the meeting room. He looked at his trusted knights standing before him solemn and strong. Leon looked every inch a warrior prepared for battle. Elyan looked firm and unmoved. Gwaine looked angry and ready to go out for the enemy himself. He stood and crossed his arms.

"What did you find?" He asked lowly.

"Lila is headed for Camelot this very hour, sire." Elyan said.

"How many?" Arthur asked.

"We are not sure, sire. We were too far away to get a good estimate. But the next search should tell us." Leon said plainly.

"Alright." Arthur ran his hand over his eyes. "Elyan go get Geoffrey, Gwaine go bet Bors and Adonath. And-" he looked behind him to see Merlin entering.

"Yes?"

"Go get Gaius." Arthur said nicely. "Then get back here as soon as you can."

* * *

Merlin looked over the plans again with Arthur and the knights. They had been in the room for hours. Revising and planning. It was midafternoon when they finally decided on a plan. "It looks good, but what about," He pointed to the northeastern point of the castle. "There, what about that corner? Is it secure?" Merlin asked.

"It's surrounded by water on the outside and in. There is no way anyone can get in. Unless they can scathe walls and swim in armor." Leon answered looking at the map.

"Leon, we need to make sure Guinevere and Morgana stay safe. Lila doesn't know who either of them are and I don't want them in any danger, at least seriously." Arthur said, Leon nodded solemnly going over the plans in his mind.

"So what happens what we see her flags coming over the horizon?" Bors asks, trying to understand the plan of action.

"We pray." Gwaine said, not at all sarcastic.

"We hope for the best and remember where we came from and who we are." Arthur said standing tall. "Gentlemen, please go to your duties and make sure everything is secure and everyone knows the plan of action." The knights bowed as the king gave the orders and left the room. "Gaius," Arthur turned to the physician. "Make sure you are ready for the injured. We don't know when she will be here but I need you to be prepared." Gaius nodded and went to work. "Merlin stared at the map, studying the plan of action.

"Merlin, I want you to make sure Gwen and Morgana stay safe. Well I want you and Morgana to make sure Guinevere stays safe." Arthur said sadly.

"Arthur, Lila is going to suffer at Gwen's hand. You really shouldn't worry so much." Merlin said flatly. Arthur nodded, knowing that his friend was right. "Alright," Arthur walked to the door. Carrying the map and rolling it up. "If anything happens I want to know. I will be in my chamber going over this."

* * *

Arthur stared at the map. It was a flawless plan of action. But for some reason that didn't bother him. What bothered him is that this was Cenred's daughter. _Cenred's daughter. _She was just at ruthless, just as hypocritical. Though she was all those things, he wasn't too concerned. But everyone else seemed to be. Especially Guinevere. For some reason she was _very_ concerned. The last time Cenred came to Camelot…. Arthur could barely remember what happened. He remembered his father and him… then he remembered… nothing. He sat down.

His wife was upset. Merlin was worried. Morgana gave him funny looks. He thought about what it could have been. After the battle, things had been fine he was alive. Camelot was repaired, his father was fine. And Gwen's nightmares started only a few weeks later… that was-

His mind stopped point blank. His mouth dropped open. He closed his eyes with a frustrated sigh and put his head on his desk. She had nightmares. The memories came rushing back: he screaming his name in the dark of night. Her freezing hands grasping him as she cried into his shoulder. The way she still wouldn't let go of him. Despite the length of time it had been. Every night she held tighter to him.

How could he forget something like that! He stood up from his desk. He needed to find her. He quickly went in search.

* * *

Gwen sat in the archives, reading a book that she had always been fascinated with. It was a tale of a girl who was lost to the world. An orphan who lived alone in the woods. Through pure destiny she was rescued from an evil force by a knight in shining armor. He swept her off her feel and they lived happily ever after.

After she fell in love with Arthur, she would read it anymore. Thinking it was too good to be true. Now, that it was her life she just smiled. This kept her mind off… of…. Things. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, sick of reading the same line over and over because she couldn't focus. She tried to make herself believe that her nightmares were not going to come true.

She didn't want to live her nightmares again. They were bad enough when they were just in her head. She never wanted to think of them again. Yet… they were always there. In her mind. He decided to just close the book, nothing was changing. She sighed and stood up. She wiped away a tear that she didn't know she had shed as she put the old book away. She was about to turn around when she heard a familiar voice.

"Guinevere." She turned around to see Arthur, hands to his sides and face downcast with shame. "I…" He cleared his voice. Trying to control his anger at himself. "I owe you an apology. A rather large one at that." He said sadly, moving closer to her, slowly.

"What are you talking about Arthur?" She had an idea, but didn't really understand.

"I have been a bad husband." Gwen looked down at her hands. "Don't day anything." He said moving closer.

"I should have realized what you were going through," he took her hands in his. "And for that I am sorry." Gwen let a tear slip, hitting the floor beneath her, she still did not look up.

"I remembered what you went through after…. After Cenred was last here." At this she let a sob come out of her mouth. "I…" he was speechless. "I so sorry Guinevere." He said.

She kept her eyes closed as she lifted her head to reveal the tears there. "I just," She started but strangled a sob.. "I just don't want to lose you." At this Arthur pulled her into a hug. Not knowing was else to do. "I didn't want to worry you," She sobbed. "I just don't want my nightmares to come true. I can't let them come true." She said into his chest. He pulled away and lifted her head to look at him.

"I will not let anything in those dreams come true." He rested his forehead on hers. "Ever."

They stayed like that for a long time Gwen stopped crying and the excess tears ran freely. She held him tight, not wanting to let go.

* * *

Arthur eventually pulled away and took Gwen back to their chamber. It was late and the fire was almost completely gone when Arthur got up from the bed. He put a few more logs on the fire and returned back to the bed. He lay down, watching Guinevere sleep quietly. Worry etched on her face. They had shared few words since they were in the archives. Nothing past I love you. He pulled her close to him as sleep claimed him. Whatever happened the next day, he would come back again the next night to hold her just like this. No matter what.

* * *

Please review, it means a lot to this aspiring writer!

~ifly123


	19. Chapter 19

Here is a revised version! I understand that some didn't really get this chapter... I tried to revise and add what I could... Tell me if this helps!

* * *

As the grey of morning settled over Camelot, Arthur quietly got out of bed. He stretched the tiredness from his bones as he watched his still sleeping wife. Today was going to be a long one. After going over the plans the night before, he realized that they would probably have to change them. They would probably meet Lila and her army outside of Camelot, therefore leaving the people safe. So he was using his secret weapon, a weapon that only he, Leon, and old Lord Timbleton knew of.

He was ready quickly and walked down the well-known corridors to the meeting room where Merlin, the head knights, and the council would be meeting with more information. As he entered the room he could tell the haziness in the mood.

"What news?" He asked laying the both sets of plans down.

"I believe we need to change our course of action, sire." Leon stated looking at Arthur, connecting the bond that had grown between them since boyhood. It was as if they were speaking to each other in their heads.

"They are going through the valley?" _Will the plans work?_

"Yes, sire." _Definitely. _

"So we need to be ready for battle on the field and not in the city." Arthur said unrolling a new set of plans that he had made, with help from Leon, when they were first learning to plan. Now he could use them.

"I believe these will do quite well my Lord." Leon said with a small smile.

Arthur sighed. "We will ride out in two hours' time. Make sure the knights are acquainted with this, and the other men as well." With that Arthur bowed to the council and went to prepare for battle.

Merlin nodded at Leon and Gwaine as they left to prepare as well.

* * *

Gwen had worked with armor since birth, so she was welled rehearsed to help her husband with his preparations. As she helped him dress she took the time to memorize his already familiar body. Not knowing when she would see him again, or even_ if _she would see him again. She finished putting his last gauntlet on and stepped back with a small satisfied smile, but one that was also sad.

"All ready to go." She said handing him his sword. He nodded solemnly.

"Thank you, Guinevere." She nodded and looked down.

"Whatever happens today, Arthur," she began, looking up at him. "Don't let your pride get in the way of your actions." With that she kissed his cheek and took his hand. They made their way down the stairs to the court yard. Before they could exit, Arthur pulled Gwen into a hug.

"Stay safe." He said into her hair. She held back her tears and nodded, talking would only be worse.

He pulled away and they went outside. He swung onto his horse, and trotted around making sure all the knights were in order. He turned to Gwen one last time. He nodded to her. She nodded back and bowed slightly. Then he was gone. Gwen turned and went up the stairs. Morgana waves one last time at Merlin finishing their in-head conversation.

_Please don't let her kill you or Arthur, I don't want to deal with all the emotions. _Morgana's voice said in Merlin's head.

Merlin chuckled quietly, and shook his head. _Don't worry, we will be just fine. _

Morgana turned to see Gwen rushing into the citadel. She hurried after her.

"Gwen?" She called after the young queen. Gwen stopped and turned around.

"Yes?"

"Where are you going and what do you think you are doing?" Morgana asked though she did not need to ask.

"I am going…." She thought that looked down with a sigh. "I have to stop her. It's me she's after, you heard yourself."

Morgana smiled, "I know." She put a hand on Gwen shoulder, "but you need to stay safe." She smiled.

Gwen nodded and kept walking, saddened by the possibilities.

* * *

Arthur watched as Lila's army stood in total chaos. They did not look like they were ready to meet the feared, renowned knight of the realm. They were playing cards and drinking wine, foolish activities for ones looking so battle ready. They looked more like good for nothing brutes rather than soldiers. Still, they were threatening. He sighed and turned around to walk back to camp. It had been two days since the knights had left and they camped in the valley of the White Mountains. They were prepared for battle and they had worked out every scenario possible. Whatever Lila did they would be ready. Lila, however, was more lax with you clan of brutes, either she was selfish or had a lot of faith.

He walked back to camp and stood in his tent looking over the plan once more before retiring. They planned to attack at dawn. If Lila didn't attack first that is. He would be grateful for any small amount of sleep that would come to him. He lay down on his bed, thinking about the battle… but his mind would wander to his wife, his queen, not only of his kingdom but of his heart, his entire being.

He wondered what she was doing if she was lying in bed sleeping, or sitting up reading a book to keep her mind of the different endings of this battle. He only wished that there was a way for her to not worry… then again… he wished there was a way that he didn't have to go off to battle. He sighed heavily and turned over.

* * *

Arthur and Leon marched through the lines of knights, making sure everyone was in proper armor with a proper weapon. Elyan, of course, had an ax in his sword belt next to his sword, Leon just smiled. Arthur saw Gwaine with a cheesy grin on his face.

"What is it now Gwaine?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm just glad I decided to stay sober, so I can remember what I do." He smiled widely. Arthur shook his head and made his way to the front of the men. He nodded at Merlin and Leon.

"Knights of Camelot, we fight today for the future of our kingdom." Arthur scanned the audience. "We fight for our families and out loved ones. We fight for what is right and true." He lifted his sword high. "For the love of Camelot." He spoke loudly. The knights repeated with strength and power together. With that Arthur and the others mounted their horses and began their decent to the valley.

* * *

Lila watched with a sly smile on her face as the knights rode down the hill. He men waited until the knights were close enough than gave the signal. He men raced forward. Sword clashed against sword. Men fell on both sides. It was a glorious battle. Her men were fighting vigorously.

A knight was slain right in front of her and a sense of pride washed over her, knowing that he father would smile at her if he could see her success. Her men cut down five more knights right before her eyes. But she didn't realize how many of her men had already fallen and how the knights were coming on every side of her.

Until… all of the sudden a man came into view she was sure he was a captain with his right hand man. A man with blonde hair rode into the crowed and slipped of his horse, the tall, ginger haired man did the same, both fluent in their movements. She looked to her left and then her right, regiments were coming on both flanks heard and strong. She watched as the captains fought furiously. Men fell right and left, her army was surrounded. He father would be angry if he were still alive. She remembered her quest; kill the king and queen, queen first.

She watched for a skinny dumpy looking man that was supposed to be the king of Camelot, to come, but no one came else came. Soon her army was threatening surrender. "Surrender and die." She spoke harshly to her captain who just sight and kept fighting.

She looked the other way until she heard a scream. She turned to see a huge giant of a man come behind that captain and knock him down. Lila's grown wide eyed then retreat to a tent. She ran as fast as she could, knowing that Roderin had lied, she would not defeat the knights of Camelot this way.

* * *

Arthur and Leon knocked more men down. Leon saw Lila go into a tent. "Arthur!" He shouted and pointed. Arthur nodded and began to make his way through the men. He swung left and right. Killing or injuring any man in his path. These men looked like death itself. He had no pity. Leon went right alongside him. Their plan was working. Take the enemy from all sides and go straight through. They were going to win.

* * *

Lila entered her tent and looked for the few precious belongings that she was to take with her. She stopped dead in her tracks when a voice spoke to her. "Stop what you are doing Lila."


	20. Chapter 20

What's up with fanfiction being down? I was so confused ha! Anyway….. I understand that some people didn't really get the last chapter and/or it wasn't what you expected. I apologize for that! The length didn't turn out as I thought it would. The story theme of the last chapter was supposed to be rushed, almost a blur. Seeing how most of the small (sorry about that) battle scene was Lila's POV I wanted it to be like "holy cow this is going good… shoot I have to get out of here!"

Again, sorry if anyone was confused! I updated it, well the battle scene partJ I hope no one is lost!

ANDDD! This is CHAPTER 20! I am really excitedJ thank all so much for supporting me this has been so much fun! I hope that future chapters will be better than the previous. If you all didn't know…this is my first series fic :$ again thank you all!

* * *

Lila entered her tent and looked for the few precious belongings that she was to take with her. She stopped dead in her tracks when a voice spoke to her. "Stop what you are doing Lila."

Lila froze and turned around slowly. She looked upon her attacker to see that the stern voice matched a small, young woman. She smiled evilly at the woman.

"What do you want, _wench_?" Lila said ever so slyly. A wench was not a nice name for a female servant. She figured this woman just went with the army and thought she would go after the leader. _Idiot, _Lila thought to herself. "You have walked into your own death trap."

"Stop your army, while there is still time." The small woman said sternly.

Lila laughed. "I don't think you understand who you are dealing with." Lila took her dagger from her hip. "I am the daughter of the feared Cenred. I have been raised to never, _never_ give up. I have never, nor will I ever." She stepped forward. The woman stepped swiftly and knocked the dagger out of Lila's hand.

Lila stepped back and fell onto the table behind her. She stood again and connected her fist with her opponents face. Although she hit her right in the eye the woman didn't seem fazed by it. She was definitely a servant. She had learned to be tough. The woman stepped forward again.

"You have no idea who I am?"

* * *

"Leon!" Arthur shoved his sword into another man and he fell to his knees, never to get up again. Arthur looked to Leon. "Where is she?"

"In the tent, Sire." Leon elbowed a man in the bridge of his nose and turned to Arthur. "I'm guessing she's getting ready to leave." As if on cue a person ran into the tent, but it didn't look like Lila. "Who was that-"

Arthur sighed and yelled angrily. "Morgana!" Arthur ran to the tent. Merlin met him at the front of the camp.

"Arthur Morgana and-" Merlin said running next to him.

"Merlin, excuse me while I go save my sister."

* * *

Lila stood again, another blow hitting her to the floor. She looked up to see a woman with dark hair and pale skin. She was obviously a sorceress, how else could she have thrown another person across the room.

"Two of you?" Lila looked confused. "What is- who are you?" She looked between the two women.

"I am Morgana Pendragon." The one with pale skin replied. "I am-"

"So you're the little fertile, wench queen?" Lila smiled.

Morgana narrowed her eyes. "And if I am?" Hearing Gwen titled like that made her sick.

"Well, it would be an honor to-" She felt a sharp pain in her arm. The other woman, with dark skin, had planted her dagger deep in Lila's arm.

Lila grabbed her arm she was about to dagger the girl when someone else came into the tent. The two captains.

"Morgana who on earth-" Arthur began. He then spotted the other woman. "Guinevere?! What the-" He stopped and looked at Lila lying on the ground, bruised and bloodied, blood pulsing out of her arm.

"Lila." He began.

Lila stood and grabbed the dagger from her arm. She winced in pain. She turned to the woman that had stabbed her. She raised her hand and plunged the knife down. But she didn't connect. Instead another pain shot through her. She looked down and saw a sword protruding out of her abdomen. She looked at the woman who had struck her. But instead of happiness and revenge that was in her eyes, she saw sadness. Pity.

Lila fell to her knees. The woman leaned forward and spoke softly to her. In a way that Lila had only ever dreamed of hearing from a mother.

"I am no wench. My name is Guinevere Pendragon. Queen of Camelot. From this day forward, you will cause no more pain and suffering. Peace will reign. " With that Lila's eyes grew wide with shock and she took her last breath. There in her own tent. Guinevere sobbed as she stepped away from her dead opponent. She ran from the tent leaving the others in shock.

* * *

The ride back to Camelot was silent. It only took a few hours. Soon the Pendragon's, Merlin, and the knights were riding into the square. Only 6 knights short.

No one had said much. At least out loud. Morgana and Merlin had their own secret conversation, about what Gwen was thinking. What she could have lost had she not killed Lila.

Gwen rode silently, tears falling silently. Arthur rode sternly with his jaw tense. The tension between them was enough to scare even the most mightily warrior.

Gwen was off of her horse and in the palace in a flash. Arthur looked down and kept his jaw tight. Merlin approached him, Morgana with him.

"Arthur," Morgana started. Arthur looked at her.

"What?" He said dryly. Merlin taking off his armor and chainmail.

"Don't be angry. It was her destiny." She said quietly.

"Morgana I don't want to hear this. It may have been her destiny, but…" He shook his head and walked into the palace.

He entered his bedchamber to see Guinevere taking off her traveling coat and boots. He looked down at his hands, trying to calm himself down.

"Guinevere?" He said sternly. She didn't look up.

"What?" She said with the same sternness.

"What were you thinking?" He looked up.

"I don't know."

"Guinevere. Tell me why you would put yourself in that kind of danger." He said stepping forward.

"I don't know." She said again. Arthur nodded his head angrily.

"Why are you lying to me?" He said sternly.

She shook her head. "I'm not lying, Arthur."

"Then what are you doing?" He spread his arms wide. "You're not telling me the truth."

Gwen closed her eyes. "Arthur please, stop."

"Why? Why should I stop asking you what you were thinking? Should I just let it go?" He raised his voice almost in a full blown yell.

"Stop!" Gwen said, at the point of tears.

"Tell me what happened and I will! Why don't you trust me enough to tell me?" He sounded broken and devastated. He continued to yell, even though tears were streaming down Gwen's face. "What is it that makes you think that I wouldn't understand? That I wouldn't care? Who do you-"

"Stop, please." She begged.

"Tell me what happened! I need to know why! I could have lost you out there! I could have-"

"Morgana had a dream!" Gwen yelled. Arthur stared at her. "In case you didn't notice, her dreams come true, unless something dramatically changes." Gwen looked down. Trying to calm down.

"She had a dream that…" She closed her eyes. "That we had a son." Arthur lost his resolve to yell and be angry.

"Lila was still alive, she had escaped from the battle. She found out that an heir was expected and formulated a plan to kidnap him. She took him in the night and…" She looked up. Arthur got the picture, images of dead children flashed in his head.

"I couldn't let that happen. I didn't want to risk the chance of that happening to us. Morgana told me the dream after you left, she said she was going to go and take care of Lila herself but, she didn't need to." Gwen stood and approached Arthur, looking down.

"I didn't mean to put myself in danger. But I could risk our future. Our child that we don't have yet." Arthur stopped her from continuing her apology. He kissed her gently. She responded gladly. He pulled away just long enough to say, "I thought I was going to lose you." He continued to kiss her. Her fervent response told him that she wasn't planning on going anywhere anytime soon. The world was as peace tonight, and everyone was going to celebrate.

* * *

I know its kinda crazy! But that has been my life as of late. Pleas review! If you absolutely don't get it, please tell me and I will update other chapters and this one to help. I am a bit scatter brained and I want you and the readers to understand! Thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

Heya! Here is a G.A. for you!

* * *

As Gwen lay in Arthur's arms she just felt disgusting and uneasy. It was in the middle of the night but she couldn't sleep. She couldn't believe that Lila would drop so low as to destroy an infant. A baby. A helpless little person. Gwen felt tears prick the backs of her eyes. She didn't understand how one could think of such things. She couldn't believe how unmerciful she was to her. Yet… she could in a way. She scooted closer to Arthur; he automatically tightened his arm that lay across her middle. He mumbled something in his sleep and scooted so his chest was flush with her back.

She rolled over and snuggles into him, praying that sleep would claim here. She closed her eyes, listening to his heart beat beneath her head.

* * *

Arthur slowly stirs from his sleep. Sweet, early summer sunlight spills into the room. He felt a weight on his chest; he peeled his eyes open to see his wife's head on his chest. He smiled to himself as he closed his eyes once more. He was still in shock from what she had told him. How Lila had died and how Lila was cruel and near inhuman. How could she have even thought of such things?

Arthur felt a twinge in his heart. She wanted to harm his child. His flesh and blood. He and Guinevere had yet to even talk about having heirs; it had crossed his mind, of course. But he hadn't really thought too much about it. And now that this has happened he was astonished. How was she going to take the child when-

He opened his eyes. They burned red with anger as realization his him: Roderin.

The fool! He must be dealt with. He needs to be punished-

Arthur stopped mid-thought. He would not be his father. He would not act rashly. He would be slow. Patient. He felt Gwen stir and turn to her side, facing away from him. She stayed close to him, not wanting to lose contact he turned onto his side and held her close. It wasn't long after that, she squirmed again, this time actually being awake. She opened her eyes and groaned a little. Arthur couldn't help but chuckle.

"Good morning, Guinevere." he says into her hair.

"Good morning, Arthur." she says turning around, still tired but smiling. She losses her smile.

"What's the matter?" he asks worried.

"I should be asking you. Why do you look so..."

Arthur nods. "I was just thinking about Roderin." Gwen takes his hand.

"Everything will be fine. You will deal with him." he nods again. "But that's not what's bothering you, is it?" she asked calmly.

He looks at her eyes. "No." she can read him like a book. "No that's not It." he sighs. "I don't want to become my father." She sighs and looks and their joined hands.

"You won't." she looks at him. "Arthur, you are not like him. Despite the facts that he said you are like him, you're your mother through and through." she looks swept at him. "Kind and just, unmoving and stable." he looks at her, seeing love and adoration in her eyes.

"How do you see me like that?"

"Because it's who you are. Don't let your fears overtake you."

"I love you, Guinevere." he brings her hand to his mouth and kisses her knuckles.

She scoots closer to hey and rests her head on his chest. "I love you too Arthur."

* * *

Arthur finished the last bit of sausage on his plate. He put the letter down that he had been reading. Guinevere pushed her plate back with a content sigh. She smiled at Arthur.

"What are you doing today, love?"

"I have to tend to Roderin." Gwen's face grew a little harsh.

"I see." she stood and walked to the window. Arthur stood and followed her. He stopped behind her and searched for the words to say.

"Arthur..." she said quietly. "You don't need to say anything." Arthur takes another step toward her and wraps his arms around her waist. She relaxes a little.

"I have something to say, even if I don't need to." He rests his head on hers. "Everything will be fine. I promise. I'll take of it." she nods silently. Obviously angered at the man, Roderin, who was supposed to be their friend and confident.

"I don't know how he did it." She says quietly.

Arthur just sighs. "Sometimes, people do strange things." She nods. Arthur kisses her cheek before Merlin knocks at the door.

"Come in, Merlin."

Merlin enters. "Arthur, Roderin has just arrived." Arthur nods, glancing at Gwen.

"Let's go."

* * *

Arthur walks down the hall, his face cold as stone. He pushed the doors to the meeting room open to see Roderin standing in the middle of the room. He fiddles with his ring on his finger and doesn't make eye contact.

"Roderin?" Arthur begins walking slowly.

The man looks down, still. Frustrating Arthur. "Arthur." He does not sound like the cheerful somewhat idiotic man that he always had been. Instead he is hard, scared even.

"Why," Arthur starts, _gently_, "why did you do this?"

The man looks down. "Lila," he looks up. "Lila was my niece." Arthur keeps his jaw tight.

"Oh?" Arthur says, figuring out the story.

"You, Arthur Pendragon, killed what little she had left you are-"

"You speak treason." Arthur says quickly cutting him off.

"I speak treason?" Roderin says angrily. "I was not the one who killed another man, who killed what little she had. Who cares little for what anyone wants-"

"Enough!" Arthur yells. "You will not behave this way. Do you know what Lila was planning?" Arthur says getting in the man's face.

"Yes." He says loudly.

Arthur feels his anger rising. "You knew what she planned to do with the first heir?"

"My Lord," He looks sternly. "She only wanted-"

"No." Arthur says sadly. "Why have you lied to me?" He asks. "My father would never stand for this."

Roderin looked down. "My lord, it is the queen."

Arthur looked his dead in the eyes. "I beg your pardon."

"The queen, threatened Lila. Lila felt that someone who was at least royal should rule." Roderin says.

"Guards!" Arthur shouts. "Take him to the dungeons." Percival and Leon nod and take the man.

* * *

Gwen stood in the garden. She was spelling a rose when she felt a pain in her chest. She stepped back. Morgana Steps us behind her. _Merlin! _She calls in her head.

"Gwen?" She says slightly panicked.

"My," she pants, "my chest."

"Gwen stay with me, but Gwen's knees give way and she faints, Morgana screams.

* * *

Merlin looked up from what he was doing, feeling the pulse of magic come over him, hearing the scream. "Roderin."

He runs to a window and see Morgana and Gwen, the Gwen falls.

He hurrys outside.

"What's happened?" He asks.

"Roderin put a spell on her. The only way this could have happened is magic. Dark magic."

"I'll get Arthur." He says, already running.

* * *

Here is a new chapter every one! I understand it's not my best one, but I need some serious suggestions. I have some ideas, but I need some fillers. Please review! ANYTHING I mean ANYTHING will help! Thank you!


	22. Chapter 22

Arthur sat at the long meeting table. Unable to eat, unable to think. He just stared into the abyss. Merlin had sat him down, Morgana following. They had told him the most devastating news of all… and the most shocking.

~one hour earlier~

_"Roderin has magic; or he knows somebody who does." Merlin says painfully._

"How do you know, for certain?" he asks, shocked.

"It's the only way this could have happened. Gwen would not have fainted for any other reason. Gaius said it had to be sorcery, dark evil sorcery." Morgana adds.

Arthur nods. Slowly processing what is happening.

"What can we do?" he asks, carefully.

"He needs to be punished." Morgana says.

"Obviously, I don't want to publicly execute him... But he needs to pay for his treason with his life. That is... Are you two sure that he caused it?" he asked, his voice desperate.

_Morgana nodded empathetically. "There is no other way, Arthur. He had to have done it." She looked at Merlin. _

_"I understand this is difficult to understand Arthur." He sighed. "But Roderin isn't… himself…" He looks at morgana who just closes her eyes. _

_"Something must have… I don't know overcome him. He must have been angry that he didn't get a better position higher. But ever since we came back from battle he has been…"_

_"Strange." Arthur finishes. "Can Gaius help him?" _

_"I'm afraid not." Merlin sighs. "The only way to go about something like that is to…"_

_"Use Magic." Arthur sighs. "Is Guinevere all right?" He asks changing the subject. _

_Morgana nods. "She's fine. Just a simple sleeping spell to get her off her feet… Arthur…"_

_"Yes?"_

_She sighs. "We can help you. But you have to trust us. And be opened minded to what we tell you." _

_Arthur looks between his sister and his friend. "I don't like the sound of this." Merlin gulps. "You may not understand… and you may not like-"_

_"We have magic." Morgana says bluntly. Arthur's jaw drops and his eyes widen. Merlin sighs heavily. _

_"Morgana, there had to have been a better way…" She shrugs. _

_"He needs to know, I don't sugar coat anything." They look back at Arthur. _

_Arthur just stared into space. Not really understanding, yet completely seeing. He thought about everything in his life… how it all proved this. But…how?_

_He looked between the two of them. "How…?"_

_Morgana looked at him. "It's just the way it is." Arthur studied her. _

_"How could you have kept this from me?" He stayed calm, not angry, but more disappointed and saddened by being left out._

_"You would have told father." She said looked down glumly. Though she and her father were very close, he would have punished her in a heartbeat._

_"You too, Merlin." Arthur said pointedly at Merlin. Merlin put his hands in the air. _

_"I wanted tell you but… well, I didn't know how you would have reacted." Merlin looks down. _

_"I…Need some time alone" _

Now here he sat. The mighty king of Camelot. Arthur really was lost. He was lost, his friend, his sister and his….enemy were _magicians._ If anything… they were that. He put ran his hands through his hair and sighed heavily. This was insane…. Completely insane…

* * *

Gwen stirred slowly. She felt like a weight was on her chest… but now it was gone. She gingerly opened her eyes, only to see darkness, nothing but the light of the moon shining through. She turned slowly. What happened?

She couldn't really sit up so she just angled her head differently to see the room. She saw the silhouette of her husband standing in an alcove, looking out a window. She studied him…. Furrowing her brow when she realized that he looked upset. _Very _upset.

"Arthur?" She said quietly, groggy.

He turned immediately and walked to the edge of the bed sitting in a chair. "What's wrong?" Gwen asked talking his hand.

"Merlin and Morgana," He looked down.

"What?" She didn't like the look on his face.

"They have magic." Gwen could only smile. Arthur was shocked at her expression.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked almost offended.

"They have magic. Which means…that we can be protected from others that use their magic for evil, right?" She said.

"Why are you taking this so easily?"

"Because I have faith in them, they are not going to do anything to endanger us." She looked at him softly.

"I'm confused." He says laying his head on the bed. "I always thought that everyone with magic used it for evil."

"Not everyone." She looked at him reproachfully.

"My decrees…"

"Everything will work out."

"What about Roderin? And men like him?"

"What- does he have magic?" Gwen says shocked.

"Yes, that's what we believe. But-" The door opens and morgana comes running in.

"Roderin is enchanted! We can prove it."

"How?" Gwen says gingerly lifting her head.

"He doesn't have any memories from before the battle." She says smiling. "So if he was really him he would remember everything, like he always has."

Arthur looks serious. "Where is he?"

"Merlin is with him, trying to figure out who did this."

"Morgana?" Gwen says.

"Yes?" Morgana says carefully.

"Thank you."

Morgana just nods and exits.

* * *

Arthur stared up to the ceiling, still thinking about everything. Gwen turned over to watch him. His features ever so handsome, but his eyes were clouded. His hands were behind his head and he sighed heavily.

"Arthur." She said scooting close to him.

"I don't want to execute him." He said plainly. "He had been a good friend for many years. To my father and mother and to me."

Gwen sighed. "If Merlin can break the enchantment you won't have too." She looked up to the ceiling. She then got out of bed and went to the window.

Arthur lifted his head, watching her, wondering what she was doing. He followed her, walking to the window to watch what she was doing.

When he couldn't see anything he started to turn around. Then he saw something. A star up in the sky, one that he had never noticed.

"You see that star?" Gwen said taking his hand.

"Yes."

She looked up at him, "It's your father."

"How do you know?" He asked never taking his eyes off the star.

"Because it appeared the night he died." She said sadly. She leans up and kisses his cheek. "Talk to him." And with that she lets go of his hand and leaves him at the window.

_Here goes nothing… _he says looking into the sky.

* * *

I know it's not that great of a chapter! I really need some help… please give me some ideas. Also, the last bit is from the Lion King:D


	23. Chapter 23

Hello all! So sorry for the delay! I have been so crazy busy, but I promise, the story will be picking back up and be updated at least once a week from now on. Again, so sorry, please keep reading! Also, new story wherever you will go, has a second part and is coming along nicely 8-D

* * *

Arthur took a deep breath and looked up to the sky.

"Father, if you can hear me," he pleaded, "please help me."

He watched the start it was so bright, so new. He waited for several minutes. Feeling dejected he started to turn around. Then… he heard a sound.

"Arthur," he turned around to see watched the start. He heard his father's voice.

"Father?"

"Arthur, you know what you need to do."

"But… I though you hated magic? Everything to do with magic." Arthur said confused.

"No, not everything. When I was alive, I saw it as evil. But now that I have this view of the world, I see it differently."

"You mean you actually _regret _what you did?"

"Yes, unfortunately Arthur, I never really understood people the way I was meant to have."

"And magic is not evil?"

"One must be careful. For there are some who would seek to do evil. But there are some who are pure."

"So…"

"Make sure you take care of the kingdom Arthur. Magic should have its rightful place in the kingdom once more. I trust that Merlin and Morgana will do a fine job at making sure everything stays in complete order."

"I will make sure of it. I hope to make you proud."

"You already have, Arthur. You already have."

* * *

Gwen turned over and the morning sun was bright in the eastern window. She smiled at the summer morning. She felt the arm around her waist tighten ever so slightly. She smiled to herself.

"Good morning." She heard a deep, baritone voice speak into her ear.

"Good morning Arthur."

"How are you feeling today?"

"Tired and week, but I'll be fine." She said quietly. "How was last night?"

"Amazing." He said snuggling up behind her. "He was very strong on his advice about magic being aloud in the kingdom, and me knowing what I should do." Gwen looked up at him in wonder, with love in her eyes.

"He said magic was _good_?"

Arthur nodded.

"And the right thing is?" She asked, although already knowing the answer.

"Let Merlin do what he needs to do. And make sure Roderin understands fully what he had been doing."

"I'm so proud of you Arthur." She said, leaning up to kiss him.

"Are you truly alright?"

She sighed. "I'll be fine. I just need to calm down and think everything through."

Arthur nodded. "I know you'll be fine."

* * *

Arthur stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest, wearing a white shirt and black trousers. He looked relax in bod language, but his face was clouded. He stood in the dungeon outside of Roderin's cell.

Merlin and Morgana stood in the middle of the cell where Roderin was now sleeping.

"And you're sure that you can break it, while he's asleep?" Arthur asked.

Merlin looked to the ceiling. "Arthur, have you now faith in us?"

"Oh I do, I just… Well I've..."

"He's never seen this before." Morgana piped in.

Arthur nodded.

"Well," Merlin smiled, "you're in for a treat."

* * *

Roderin was lying still on the ground. But instead of being in a deep slumber set by enchantment, he was sleeping a deep, natural sleep.

Merlin looked up at Morgana, although she looked a bit relieved, her eyes held both anger and terror.

"What is it?" Merlin asked stepping beside her.

"How could someone have done this to Roderin? Especially family."

"We know that Lila just had her own motives. She had nothing else on her mind but destroying the greatest kingdom in the history of the world." Merlin said plainly.

"I hope that he recovers."

"He will."

* * *

Arthur walked back through the castle after morning meetings and afternoon training. He knew that Gwen still wasn't feeling good, so he decided to go check on her just to see for himself, and to see where she wanted to have their evening. He also needed to tell her the news.

"Guinevere?" he called from the door.

"Here, Arthur." She replied from the desk. She really hadn't gone far. He could smell lavender so she had taken a bath. But other than that she was still in a night dress and dressing gown.

"How are you feeling, my love?" he said coming around to rub her shoulders a moment.

"A little tired, but I can function." She smiled up at him, taking one of his hands and kissing it. "How was the task at hand?"

"Controlled and complete." He sighed. "Roderin is… recovering."

"And Lila did it?"

"That is the only reasonable explanation." Arthur said flatly.

Gwen sighed. Arthur could tell that she was still worried about what was said about Lila, and about his safety. He pulled out her chair and knelt in front of her.

"Nothing is going to happen."

"I know. But I just," She closed her eyes and pointed her head down. "I just want us to be safe. Us to be happy." She leaned her forehead against his and sighed.

"Guinevere," he spoke softly. "Nothing is going to happen. I will always be here protecting you. I will guard you with my life. Your my true love, my whole heart."

Gwen pulled away and looked into his eyes. They were started to become glassy from unshed tears.

"I love you Arthur." She spoke softly.

"I love you." He said taking her hands and putting them on his face.

She leaned forward and kissed his passionately, but gently. After a moment he pulled away and stood pulling her to her feet.

He pulled her into a real hug. Wrapping his arms around her waist and protecting her with himself.

"I just…. I just need to know that everything is going to be fine. Everything is going to work out the way it is meant to be." Gwen said wrapping her arms around his neck and letting her tears fall.

"I know, I know."

"Then yesterday, when I fainted. I didn't know what was happening. I didn't know where you were, and-"

"Guinevere," Arthur stopped her. "It's alright." He held her tight. "I'm right here."

* * *

Ok so I was desperate to post this even though there is much more going on with Roderin. Just to clarify, Gwen is just really freaked by the whole rodering thing, its just helping the character of concerned wife:) I want you to know that I am aliiiivvve! Please review:D comments and SUGGESTIONS would be amazing!

Ifly123


End file.
